


Red of Tooth and Claw

by Scarlett_Lamour



Series: Howling for You [9]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Violence, F/M, I've been through the desert on a fic with no edit, Injury, M/M, Multi, Never Been Beta'd, Update tags as I go, Violence, traumatic birth (not shown)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lamour/pseuds/Scarlett_Lamour
Summary: Older but not necessarily wiser, Adeline, Arthur and John face new challenges. The past still remains to be dealt with, a person can only run from it for so long.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/John Marston/Original Female Character, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character, Charles Smith/Original Male Character, John Marston/Original Female Character
Series: Howling for You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400002
Comments: 38
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm back and writing more fluffy stuff.

"I don't understand why I can't come." Luke gave a small whine. Just shy of 18 now, he was head and shoulders taller than Adeline. She straightened his collar as she tried to ignore his tone. He was far too old to be complaining about such stuff, but she made allowances for him on account of his upbringing. Couldn't imagine Hunter's being very good at teaching manners. 

"It's a pack thing, you're not bonded so you can't come. Besides, I imagine you'd just feel embarrassed and want to slink off anyways." She swallowed a sigh and fought not to feel annoyed with him. 

"What happens at a pack bonding, anyways?" He shifted from foot to foot, unable to hold still. Worry tinged the edge of his voice.

"Has Hosea spoken to you about it?" The question made his shoulders sag and he looked away from her. Hosea had discussed Luke bonding with Adeline, but may have been waiting to broach the topic with Luke himself. 

"No, but I heard the women talking about it." Luke's eyes scanned the camp, quickly emptying of people as everyone prepared for the bonding tonight. Adeline felt an itch in the back of her head, like she always did on a full moon. A tugging like an internal string was bound to the moon and ignoring it only made it worse. 

"You coddling that boy again, Addy?" Bill's voice cracked from behind her. Adeline rolled her eyes so hard her head moved too. Luke tensed in front of her, Bill scared the boy. "Hiding him behind your skirts ain't going to help him none." It was easy to mistake Bill's version of good-natured ribbing for blatant abuse. Even in the best situation, Bill was always too harsh, but with the moon calling him tonight, he was down right testy. 

"Lay off, Bill." She growled, feeling the sizzle of annoyance ride up her spine. It threatened to turn into something worse. 

"If he's going to join the pack eventually he's gonna knows what happens. Ain't no use hiding it from him." Bill stepped closer and Adeline's shoulders hunched. Luke was watching the exchange with a scared look on his face. 

"I ain't _hiding_ it from him!" She glared over her shoulder, eyes flashing silver at Bill. The thick man didn't get the message. "Humans are different, you idiot. Gotta ease into this shit." An arm reached past her shoulder to grab Luke by the front of his shirt. 

"Come on, boy." That did it. Adeline twisted around and sank claws into the meat of Bill's bicep. Biting down, she relished the give of his skin as her teeth sank through it. Bill gave a shriek, trying to rip his arm out of her grip but only succeeded in making the situation worse. Turning so her body faced him, Adeline kept her tight hold on Bill's arm while raising a foot and kicked him hard in the gut. Skin tore in her grip and Bill was sent sprawling backwards clutching his bleeding arm to his chest. Wiping the blood from her mouth, she spat a chunk of flesh to the ground.

"I said lay off, Bill." Bill whimpered in response and slipped to Wolf, limping away with his tail between his legs. Dutch was walking quickly though camp, trying to look unworried. Adeline rolled her shoulders out and looked back to Luke. The boy was unsettled, but he'd grown used to such small fights in his time with the pack. 

"Adeline, what are you doing?" Dutch asked, strain in his voice. 

"Bill's an idiot." She grumbled. Luke pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her, motioning around his mouth to indicate blood still left on her face. Taking it from him, she quickly wiped the offending blood off. 

"Bill is always an idiot, that don't mean we try to take one of his arms." He looked between her and Luke as if suddenly understanding something. That bothered Adeline even more, but Dutch didn't get into biting range. "I know it's a full moon but can you please _try_ and not maim anyone?" 

"I make no promises." Adeline grumbled. Dutch gave a sigh and glanced at the sun, low on the horizon and quickly slipping lower. 

"Luke, you watching Isaac and Jesse tonight?" He asked, looking past Adeline to Luke for an answer. The young man nodded, still eyeing Adeline with uncertainty. 

"Yeah, I should go find them." He mumbled, slipping away from the two and heading off into camp. Dutch leveled a glare at her as Luke ran off. 

"What?" Adeline snapped at him, the itch of the moon under her skin now. 

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, wry grin lopsided on his face. 

"Bill never knows when to stop!" Adeline huffed and waved her arms about to emphasize her point. "What does he want to do? Plop Luke down to watch a bonding?" It was nonsensical to her and made Adeline want to rip and tear more than she already had. 

"Oh course not," Dutch's eyes softened and he reached out to rest a calm hand on her shoulder. "Bill forgets easy that humans aren't like us. Forgive him." She let out a long breath through her nose, trying to let go of the rankled feeling between her shoulders. "It's a full moon, tempers are high." Dutch continued. "Everyone will feel better tomorrow. _Try_ to keep from killing anyone before then."

She had to admit she was feeling more high strung than usual and she wasn't doing a very good job of fighting it. 

"Alright, Dutch." Adeline finally said, feeling just a little bit defeated. Dutch patted her shoulder reassuringly. 

"Don't worry about it. Now, I believe Arthur was looking for you. Your mates are wondering where you've gotten to. Shall I tell them you're busy eviscerating Bill?" He laughed at his own joke and Adeline smiled a bit.

"No, I'll tell them myself." With a nod from Dutch, she slipped away to find her mates. She found both of them by their tent, Luke talking with Arthur while holding onto a squirming Isaac. When the younger man saw Adeline walking up, he immediately stopped talking and turned his attention to Jesse who had somehow found a hammer. Adeline cast a confused glance at him as he walked off before looking to Arthur for an answer. 

"I'll tell you later." He said, brushing off her silent question.

"Everything alright?" She asked and Arthur nodded his head.

"Everything's fine, Lamb. Ready for tonight?" The topic was swiftly changed and for once, Adeline let it drop. It was too close to sunset for her to worry about forcing people to tell her things. That was something to worry about tomorrow. 

"Yeah, I'm ready. Luke?" She looked around to find him. "Let me kiss the boys goodnight!" Jesse came running around the side of the tent, no longer wielding a hammer, only to throw himself at her. Adeline scooped him up and left a sloppy kiss on his cheek while he laughed. Luke handed her Isaac who was quick to press his face against her neck. 

"You two be good for Uncle Luke, alright? Best behavior." Her tone was stern and both boys nodded as if they weren't going to run Luke down the moment she was gone. "You'd both better be asleep when I get back or you'll be in trouble." She warned before setting them down. "Thanks for watching them, Luke." He gave a wave, either child attaching themselves to his legs. She watched them for a minute, laughing to herself as Luke struggled to walk with weighted legs. Even so young, the pups were already stronger than Luke. Slipping into Wolf, she gave a bark at her two mates and began trotting off through camp. The itch under her skin eased in this shape, a good run would burn off the rest of it. 

John was at her heels, nipping playfully as he followed her. Arthur gave a bark, using his massive size to shoulder John out of his way. John jumped out of his reach, a laughing bark rumbling in his throat. They play fought the entire run to the field, Arthur having size but John was quicker and able to keep out of range of Arthur's nips. Adeline only shook her head at their playing. 

The field was lush with high grass. If she listened close, she could hear the sound of small creatures scuttling under the growth. A quick bite of mouse sounded nice but her attention was caught by Sam, standing alone in the middle of the field. He was a rangy wolf, still needing a few more good meals to fill out his frame. A russet color, with a black stripe running down his back, painting his tail. The pack slowly filled in, waiting for a sign from Hosea for the start. 

With the moon just brushing the tops of the trees, Hosea gave a sharp short bark and Sam took off like a shot into the trees to drive game to the pack. Sam was silent as he hunted, even straining, Adeline couldn't hear him. For a moment she wondered what would happen if a Wolf failed to provide a kill for the pack during a bonding. Her vague fear proved fruitless when Sam burst back into the clearing chasing down a black bear. The creature growled and huffed as it tried to run away but Sam was on it in a second, ripping its throat out before tearing into its chest. A howl rang out from the pack, pulling Adeline with it as they rushed the carcass.

Bear meat was never one of her favorites, oily and far too gamey for her tastes. But it was required of her, so she snapped off a mouthful and retreated from the frenzy of the pack to force it down. Her stomach curdled a bit at the meat but she could ignore it. John and Arthur had no such qualms about bear meat though, and stayed with the pack digging into the fresh meat. Instead, she sought out Sam who had finished gulping down the heart by the time she'd found him.

_I'm so happy!_ She twined around him, her paws stamping excitedly. Sam gave a huff and pressed back against her, a pleased rumble in his throat. 

_Me too. It's a good pack._ She licked under his mouth, tasting the blood still in his fur. _We have an audience_ He glanced to the tree line with his eyes. Adeline stopped her motions to look, tail stiff. The breeze carried a scent and she had to roll her eyes. 

_Luke. He's supposed to be watching the pups._ She considered running over to his hiding spot and giving him a bite for his trouble but Sam moved to stop her. Pushing his body between her and the tree line. 

_They'd be asleep by now. He'll be pack soon enough, let him watch._ She whined, not entirely convinced, but it was Sam's bonding. If he wanted to let Luke watch who was she to say no? Huffing in acceptance, she gave another lick to Sam's face. Hosea gave out a bark, signaling the small feast was over. With one more shoulder shove into Sam, Adeline left him to join her mates. He hadn't chosen her, he'd chosen Charles. As far as she was concerned, that was how it should be. 

*

The next morning, the entire pack seemed refreshed. Adeline certainly felt more at rights, and the way Arthur was whistling as he walked off to do chores gave her a sappy sort of smile. Not many were up yet, certainly not Charles and Sam. They had not had a delicate night. The thought made her smirk, no one had had a delicate night last night. While she stood in the tent entrance and thought, a hand snaked around her middle. John pulled her back against his chest and scented her before kissing her cheek. 

"Morning, sweetheart." He said, morning voice raspier than usual. "Want to go for a ride after lunch?" That was John's way of asking if she wanted to slip away with him for some athletic love making. Adeline was just a little impressed with his stamina. 

"If you can still ride after last night." She snorted, hands clasped around his wrists. John chuckled, pressing his nose behind her ear. 

"Aw, Arthur hasn't broken me yet." He grumbled. Laughter burst from Adeline at the thought, trying to stifle herself as Luke walked up with Isaac and Jesse. The two boys ran to their parents, gleeful for hugs. 

"They give you any trouble?" She asked, stooping to hug the boys. Luke shook his head, yawning as he rubbed at his eyes. 

"No, they were great." He said through the yawn.

"Late night?" Adeline asked, smirking up at him. Luke blushed a bit, not meeting her eye.

"Where's Daddy Arthur?" Isaac asked. Adeline glanced to the chopping block where Arthur was already working up a sweat.

"Doing chores, why don't you and your brother go help him?" She suggested. The boy's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting to do chores just like their Daddy and ran off squealing. Luke mumbled some kind of excuse and quickly walked off. 

When Adeline looked up, she laughed to see Jesse trot past their tent, struggling with a feed sac as big as he was. Isaac was close behind, choosing to drag his. Arthur followed them, laughing at them as he carried two stacked on one shoulder. Adeline suddenly remembered the conversation she had interrupted between him and Luke the day before and walked over to join Arthur as he crossed camp. 

"Lamb," Arthur smiled at her.

"Arthur, what was Luke talking to you about yesterday?" She held her hands behind her back as she walked, watching Arthur's face. He stiffened a bit then sagged.

"He was asking me how to court a Wolf." Arthur admitted. Adeline made a small 'o' with her mouth, suddenly understanding Luke's behavior. "And before you ask, no, I don't know who he had in mind. Was just asking how to go about it."

"It's Tilly, you fool of a man!" Adeline said excitedly, nudging Arthur as he walked. "You'd have to be blind to not notice the way he looks at her." How could he have missed that? Arthur was usually such an observant man.

"Tilly, huh?" Arthur mused before stopping to drop the feed sac beside a wagon. He rubbed at his chin for a minute, considering it. "I could see that working. You think Tilly is interested? I told him, whoever it was, they probably wouldn't want to be courted by him until he bonded with the pack."

"I don't know, maybe." The way Tilly had blushed when she'd asked the girl several weeks ago led her to believe that it wasn't an entirely one sided attraction on Luke's part. "They'd be cute together." Arthur seemed to agree, but before he could say anything Adeline caught sight of Sam and Charles setting tack on horses. With an apologetic glance to Arthur, she ran off to the string of horses.

"You leaving?" She asked, surprised. Sam hadn't been a member of the pack for an entire morning yet. But he was grinning like a fool when he looked up from the saddle bags. 

"Yeah, we're..." Sam looked over his shoulder at Charles. The Alpha was walking over while slinging a satchel over his shoulder. "we're gonna head out for a while." They were both clearly eager to leave, Sam struggling not to laugh. 

"Well, hurry back." She encouraged him. After a second thought, she reached out to pull him into a tight hug trying to rub her scent on him. "You two are gone too long and I'll come looking for you."

"We wouldn't want that." Charles said, a smile in his words. "We'll only be gone maybe a week." After checking the girth one last time, he mounted and offered an arm to Sam to help him up. Sam gave her a wave as they trotted off and Adeline was left to cross her arms as she watched them go.

When she returned to camp Arthur and John were preoccupied with the boys. Instead of interrupting them, she picked up an apple from the chuck wagon and sat down on a crate beside Hosea. He was sitting inside Dutch's tent, cleaning his revolver. As she sat, he gave her a small smile before returning his attention to his gun. They sat in silence for a while, Adeline happily crunching her apple.

"Adeline, dear." Hosea's tone was serious, surprising her. "I hadn't asked before, and you didn't offer. But it's clear something happened during your heat." He set the gun aside, turning his eyes to her. "It's a quiet moment now, Wolves are out in the woods and fields sleeping off last night. If you want to talk about it, I could listen." Adeline scowled, looking away from him. No one had really asked what had happened. Of course, everyone knew _something_ had happened. Arthur and Charles departure had been noticed but no one wanted to be the first to ask. 

"Ended better than it started." She said, temper cooled. Hosea frowned, watching her mood shift in an instant. She let out a bit of pent up stress out in a heavy sigh. "A Wolf caught me, put me in a cage in a circus." Hosea jerked back like he'd been slapped.

"A Wolf?" He asked, disbelieving. Adeline confirmed her story with a nod. 

"An Alpha. He was working with a human. They already had Sam. I wasn't there more than a day before Arthur and Charles found us. Ripped them apart. Hosea, I never thought a Wolf would do that."

"Me neither, dear girl." He said. "A Wolf on his own, even an Alpha, can turn desperate. Do things they wouldn't do if they had a pack." Hosea went silent, his eyes shifting behind Adeline before a smile cracked onto his face. "I talked to Luke about joining the pack, officially, on his birthday. I suspect he's going to want to talk to his mama about it." Adeline looked over her shoulder to see Luke skulking near her tent.

"Hosea, I am not his mama." She growled. He leveled a look at her that made her grumble and she stood up, done talking with him if he was going to start teasing her. There was no denying that Luke was waiting for her, though. It hadn't been the easiest transition for him in the pack, of course he'd stayed close to her for a while. She was the only person he knew. Adeline thought about trying to rip Bill's arm off. Sure, she was protective of the kid. He needed protecting, as far as she was concerned. But calling her his mama was a step too far.

"Looking for me?" She asked, stepping into her tent. Luke looked a bit embarrassed. 

"Hosea was asking me to join the pack." He scratched at the back of his neck as he talked. 

"He said as much to me. You going to do it?" Inside her tent, she pulled a crate out for him to sit on before flopping back onto her cot. She should really take the opportunity to work on forgotten mending that had been piling up. 

"I mean, I want to but..." He trailed off, stepping into the tent and sitting down. "What all does it mean?" Adeline crossed her hands under her head, taking a breath to think.

"Well, you officially join the pack. We call it bonding. You get all the pack protection, you're a member. Share in the kills, share dens. Since you're human it'll probably help everyone warm up to you better." Her memory drifted back to when she bonded with the pack. "Did Hosea explain what all it entailed?"She moved to sit up so she could look Luke in the eye. He blushed under her gaze, meaning Hosea had.

"He mentioned a few things. Addy, I don't know. It all sounds so crazy." He looked out of the tent flap, watching the camp for a moment. Letting him think quietly, she reached out to rest her hand on his. 

"Luke, Wolf ways aren't human ways. I know it's different for you. It was different for me too." He pulled his eyes back to her and Adeline glanced to see what he'd been watching. If she craned her neck she could just see Tilly washing clothes. 

"What was it like?" Luke asked, curious.

"Exhausting." A small laugh shook her shoulders. "What exactly did Hosea explain?" The boy swallowed hard.

"He said I had to provide a kill and then... _submit_." He whispered the word as if it were a curse. Luke must have seen everything when he snuck out to watch the bonding. 

"You could ask Tilly." She suggested and Luke's face flushed bright red. Maybe she was pushing him too hard. Adeline's lips pressed into a thin line as she second guessed herself. "Luke, Sam _choose_ Charles. They've gone off to mate now. You choose who you submit to. It's your choice to bond with the pack."

"Would she mate me? If I chose her?" His eyes drifted out of the tent again. 

"You'd have to court her. Whatever you decide to do, you'd still have to court her proper." It was hard for her to guess what his worries were. She wanted to tell him everything would be alright, but a person could only say it so many times and so many ways before they ran out of breath. "Whoever you choose, if you choose someone, will be honored."

"They will?" He sounded surprised, his brows rising. It reminded her so much of herself. 

"Of course, it's an honor to be chosen. Listen, your birthday isn't for another few months. You've got time to think about it." She squeezed his knee. "Now get the hell out of my tent, there's chores to do." Luke laughed at her before leaving. 

The mending was right where she left it, still piled in a basket beside the washing. Adeline settled herself down, resting back against a few crates as she stitched up holes. In the cool breeze of late morning, her eyes grew heavy and Adeline found herself slumping against the crates, her mending falling to her lap as she drifted off to sleep. 

*

She dreamed of herself as a Wolf, roaming through empty fields and scents just familiar enough for her to follow. It was frustrating at the least and worse than that she couldn't catch a scent of her pack. Letting out her high pitched howl, she let it ring out, echoing off the sides of the nearby mountains. Silence returned her call. Anger rose in her over being alone. Then, faintly in the distance she caught the howl of a pup. Before she could turn to the sound, tiny hands were on her and the air was shoved out of her as Isaac scrambled on top of her. She gave a heavy grunt before returning his clumsy hug. 

"Hey boys!" Adeline managed to squeak out as Jesse joined his brother in her lap. They were getting too big to both fit, but that never seemed to stop them. Briefly, the image of both of them full grown and tall as John still trying to sit in her lap made her laugh. 

"Isaac! Jesse! Don't kill your poor Mama!" Arthur stomped after them.

"Oh they're fine." She brushed off his concern, kissing each boy on the head. 

"Mama! Isaac caught fish!" Jesse said, excited for his brother. Adeline grinned, looking to the smaller boy. 

"Did he now? You feeding us tonight, Isaac?" She glanced up at Arthur who looked fit to burst with pride. "You all went fishing?"

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea. Isaac caught a couple of trout, didn't you, son?"

"This big!" Isaac held his hands out spread far bigger than a trout could grow. Jesse climbed out of her lap, never one to stay still for very long, and ran out of the tent. "Daddy John's cooking!"

"Lord help us." Adeline joked, moving Isaac to the ground beside her as she stood up. 

"Naw, he's just giving the fish to Pearson." Arthur corrected Isaac with a laugh. "I wouldn't force anyone to eat John's cooking." He slipped an arm around Adeline's waist as they walked across camp. Jesse had tackled John's leg and the two were wrestling beside the chuckwagon. Isaac squirmed past Adeline, wanting to wrestle too. The kid ran off, jumping onto John's back when he wasn't looking. A strangled cry of surprise came from John as he was toppled to the ground, both boys on top of him. 

Pearson was happy to fry the fish up for them, using an old heavy pan over the campfire. Adeline was happy to sit down to enjoy her son's fresh kill only for the scent to hit her nose and curl her stomach. Her shoulders rose suddenly as she fought back the urge to vomit and fled from the camp. She managed to make it to some bushes and fell to her knees as her stomach violently expelled what little was in it. 

It was only a minute before warm hands pulled her hair back and offered support on her shoulder. Once she'd stopped heaving, she wiped at her mouth and glanced to see John watching her with concern. Arthur walked up, the crunch of the leaf fall under his boot, and offered a damp rag to her. 

"You okay?" John asked. Adeline took a few deep breaths, steadying herself.

"Yeah." She said, breathless. John took the rag and pressed it to the back of her neck. When Adeline looked over, she could see Jesse and Isaac standing behind Arthur's legs. The two boys peered around him, watching her. 

"It's the babies! They made Mama throw up." Isaac said suddenly, sounding very sure of himself. Adeline stared at him for a minute, the notion sinking in until she realized he was probably right and sank to the ground.

"Well, damn." 

"You don't ever throw up unless you're pregnant." Arthur offered, a grin fighting to spread on his face. John gave a surprised laugh, not hiding his smile as he looked up at Arthur. 

"Good job, old man." He looked proud of his mate.

"Aw, was probably Charles." He waved off the joking praise. "Or that scrawny Omega. Twig is stronger than he looks."

"Still our pups." John said, ignoring Arthur's deflections. "Come on, Addy. Let's get you some broth." He reached out, pulling Adeline to her feet and squeezing her tightly. "Oh, I can smell it on you now that I'm looking for it." Not waiting for her to move, he slipped his fingers in her hair and tilted her head to the side to scent her. Breathing in deeply, he gave a small lick across her pulse point.

"Hope you're not going to be so bothersome this time." She said, playfully growling at him and giving him a light shove. 

"Think John's incapable of not being bothersome. Come on, boys." Arthur held his hands down and either child took a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the father, win a prize!*
> 
> *No actual prize, bragging rights only. Answer in chapter 5


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my ADHD is acting up again so this one jumps around a bunch

Charles and Sam took two weeks to return. Adeline was antsy, worried something had happened. She had come to Hosea one evening, a week and a half after the two had ridden out. He was sitting quietly, reading a book in his tent. When she joined him, frowning at nothing in particular when she sat beside him, he had closed the book and held it in his lap.

"Noticed you haven't been eating so much lately." He said, as if it were a normal topic of conversation. Adeline rolled her eyes at him. "What's on your mind, dear girl?" 

"I'm just worried about Charles and Sam, they said they'd only be gone a week." She worried her hands in her skirt. Hosea smiled, chuckling to himself before looking over. 

"I forget, sometimes, that you didn't have the more traditional start in our world. Adeline, it's not unusual for Wolves to take a month or so for their mating. Try not to worry so much," He reached out to still her hands. "they'll be fine." Adeline huffed, not really liking his answer but realizing he was probably right. How frustrating. "Anything else you want to talk about?" He suggested, watching her closely. Sometimes dealing with someone as clever as Hosea was annoying. Adeline growled a little and shook her head.

"No." Her response was tight, forced. It had only been a week since she realized she was pregnant, maybe a month since her heat, part of her still didn't really think it was true. 

""Alright." Hosea opened his book and began reading again, having never lost his place. 

"You don't have to be so damn smug about it." She snapped. 

"Smug about what, dear?" A small, wry smile cracked on his face without looking back at her. "I'm sure if you have something important to say, you'll say it. Eventually." Still mad, she huffed again and climbed to her feet. 

"Next time I throw up, I'm aiming at you." She said, making Hosea look up at her with a broad smile. Storming off, Adeline retreated from his laughter. She was too tired to deal with this shit. 

*

A week later, when Sam and Charles finally returned, they both looked thoroughly tired. Adeline wasn't able to meet them immediately because she was busy throwing up in the bushes beyond the chuckwagon. Again. Seemed this time around, her stomach was far more delicate. She didn't remember having _this_ much trouble keeping food down the first time around. Arthur and John had agreed not to tell anyone just yet, but it was impossible to hide the pregnancy when she was having to run off after every meal. 

Sam was dropping off a couple of fat rabbits to the chuckwagon while Adeline wiped at her face. He smiled over at her. The collar of his shirt was open, showing off a new mating bite on his shoulder. Adeline suspected he was showing it off, just a bit. With Charles for his mate, who wouldn't? 

"You look pleased with yourself." She said, wiping the water from her face with a nearby rag. The worry he might not come back had been plaguing her despite Hosea's reassurance. It was such a relief to see him again. Sam rolled his eyes at her before tying the rabbits up with the other fresh kills. 

"You look green around the gills. Catch ill while we were gone?" He asked, pulling the string tight. Adeline shook her head, setting the rag down and frowning. 

"I ain't sick." She muttered. Her eyes rested on Sam for a long moment, letting him figure it out on her own. Part of her was mad that the right to tell people when she wanted had been taken from her. Understand bloomed across Sam's face and he smiled, darting around the cook table to grab Adeline up in his arms. She laughed as he swung her around, trying to shove him off her.

"Stop! You'll make me throw up again." He set her down quickly at the suggestion of vomit. Charles was walking up then, a duck slung over his shoulder. A smile crinkled the corners of his eyes as he watched Sam and Adeline. 

"What are you celebrating?" He asked. 

"Adeline's pregnant!" Sam said. Adeline suspected he hadn't stopped smiling since he'd ridden off with Charles. She looked over to the Alpha, something like surprise on his face. John had explained, very clearly to her, that no matter who sired the pups her mates would be the recognized fathers. That was how it was done, he had said sounding teritorial. At the same time, part of her, the human part, felt like it was just a little wrong. 

"How wonderful." Charles said, his smile warm. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Adeline groaned.

"About a thousand times more exhausted than last time, and I'm throwing up all the time." Her eyes caught on the duck and Charles held it up to her. It _was_ her favorite and she suspected he had brought it just for her.

"I might know something that can help with that." He offered. "And then you can enjoy this nice duck."

*  
The night of Luke's bonding came sooner than Adeline felt it should. Above her the moon hung full and swollen, an obnoxious reminder of how uncomfortable she'd be in a few months. She had to shake her shoulders out to rid herself of the creep of anger up her spine. Anger at nothing in particular was silly and a waste of energy. Dutch had come to her, just as the sun was setting that day, and asked her to help Luke tonight. 

"You're the closest thing the poor boy has to family." He'd said, resting an arm across her shoulder as he spoke. "We've all grown fond of the little guy," Adeline had to snort at that. Luke was quickly matching Dutch in height. He'd soon surpass the Wolf if he kept growing like he was. "and we don't want anything to go wrong." It was as good as calling her his mother, she knew, but she'd agreed to anyways. 

So it had gone much as she'd remembered it. The pack, eagerly awaiting with a nervous hum to them as Luke stripped and bared himself in a field. The scarred 'c' at his collarbone made her snarl in anger at the Hunters. They all had their scars to bare, she supposed. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts again, Adeline dove into the nearby woods, finding a deer soon enough. 

Luke stood, planted in place as Adeline drove the deer to him. It felt so easy compared to her bonding. Like she could run forever even though the deer was breathing hard ahead of her, stumbling as it ran. The jawbone knife was in Luke's hand and he steadied himself. And then the deer barreled into him. 

They both fell to the ground, Luke ramming the knife into its neck several times before the creature finally stopped moving. He huffed as he shoved the carcass to the side and struggled out from under it. Blood was streaked down his chest. For a moment, his shoulders heaved for air then he turned his attention to the deer, slicing it open to dig out the heart. 

Adeline couldn't help but move closer, watching him fight with himself to eat the raw heart. She wanted to help, but this he had to do on his own. Luke sank his teeth into the rubbery meat, blood smearing across his face. He held the heart up in the air, triumph in his face. A howl went through the pack, echoing through the air as they descended on the deer. She rushed the carcass, ripping bites off and gulping them down. Luke had sunk to his knees, the heart still gripped in his hand. Adeline looked up from the feeding frenzy, watching him. He looked so lost, but she stopped herself from walking over to him. 

Hosea gave a loud bark and the Wolves pulled back from their feeding, ringing around Luke. He looked up at them, waiting, unsure. Tilly stepped from the crowd, holding her hand out to him as she neared him. Luke looked up at her in awe. The setting sun was hitting behind her, casting a glow behind her. He took her hand, moving as if in a daze. Tilly guided him to lay back, straddling him. 

Arthur pressed against Adeline, whining in need and she snapped at him. He skittered back from her overreaction and Adeline pulled away. The entire pack would be like this the rest of the night as she felt in no mood. Even as a Wolf, her body was tired and sore. She slipped through the bodies as they began to move against each other.

Maybe she should stay, it was Luke's big night after all. Tomorrow, she'd be allowed to mark him as much as she wanted. Claim him as her packmate. Tonight, she'd rather slip into the woods. There was a stream not too far in, restful and isolated. She flopped down on the sandy bank, her nose inches from the quietly babbling water. 

The snap of a twig caught her attention and she was snarling at the trespasser in a heartbeat. Sam looked down at her, well out of bite range. He kept his head down and ears back, trying to be as non threatening as possible. Adeline almost felt bad for snapping at him. Almost. 

_Alright?_ he asked. She huffed and turned her head back. It was enough of a confirmation for Sam to pick his way over and lay beside her. After a moment he slipped to human and let his feet rest in the cold water of the stream. Leaning back on his arms, he let his eyes drift up to the canopy.

"I remember what it was like, being grumpy all the time. Never getting comfortable." A hand rested softly on her ruff and Adeline raised her head to look at him. Sam gave a small laugh, knowing her question before she asked it. 

"Omegas are _real_ fertile. Can get just about anything pregnant, and get knocked up like that." He snapped his finger for emphasis. "But," He took a breath and looked out at the stream. Adeline huffed and laid her head in his lap. "but Omega births are tough. Don't know why, but something usually goes wrong. An Omega on their own is lucky to survive a birth themselves, let alone the pups." His head sank, his eyes dropping to hers as she whined in sympathy. "I heard about your boys birth. Miss Grimshaw told me." She snapped in annoyance at that, making Sam chuckle a little. "You don't even know how amazing they are, _you_ are. I've never even heard of a made Wolf being an Omega before." His hand sank into the plush fur around her neck, stroking through it. 

"I don't mean to tell you a scary story." Sam corrected himself. "I just wanted to let you know, I know how you're feeling right now. I know it's awful, but you're not alone. Also, don't think your mates are going to let you out of their sight until well after you have your pups this time." He laughed and looked over his shoulder. Adeline didn't have to look to know Arthur and John were behind them. She huffed and stubbornly kept her head in Sam's lap, enjoying his pets. 

_I know._

*

Five months into the pregnancy and Adeline was already starting to show. Bill had tried to tease her about her size and now he had a still healing ugly scar across his neck. Miss Grimshaw and Abigail both seemed a little concerned now and it bothered Adeline. Everything bothered her. The morning sickness had never really gone away, and she knew she wasn't gaining weight like she was supposed to. Baring her middle, her clothes were fitting looser. Even with Charles making some kind of tea that tasted awful for her, she still wasn't managing more than one meal a day. Sometimes she would catch John watching her with a pinched expression. She could feel his worry bubbling under the surface, scratching like nails on a chalkboard. He kept his mouth shut at least. 

Her hips ached often, and she couldn't decide if standing or sitting helped. In the evenings, after chores were done and supper eaten, John would warm furs over the fire for her. She'd take them to bed and lay with them over the small of her back. It helped, maybe more so because John did it without asking and without worrying her about it. 

She sat at the fire, finishing of a bread roll with a little bit of butter Hosea had managed to bring back to camp. It tasted delicious and she sorely hoped it wouldn't come back up later. But she was tired, as she usually was, and the boys were asleep for the night. It was time for her to try and go to bed. 

When she stood up, the world started to spin and dimmed. She heard someone shout her name before everything went dark.

"Lamb?" Arthur's voice was in her ear and as her eyes fluttered open she felt someone holding her wrist tightly. Above her Arthur was watching her closely. She'd been moved to their tent, laid out in the cot. Hosea sat beside her, fingers against the inside of her wrist and eyes on a pocket watch. 

"What happened? I got all dizzy and then,"

"You fainted, dear." Miss Grimshaw bustled into the tent, a tray of supplies in her arms. "I dare say because you ain't been able to eat well enough." Hosea closed his pocket watch with a snap. 

"Heartbeats fine, at least. Adeline, maybe you should stay in bed tomorrow?" He suggested gently. 

"Don't ask her, Hosea." Grimshaw said, setting the tray down on the crates beside the cot. "You ask her and she'll say no. Adeline, you're staying in bed. I've got Pearson cooking a broth, and Charles made more of that tea for retching. We're going to find something that you can keep down." The old Omega set her jaw and Adeline shrank back a bit. 

"Where's John?" She asked, looking to Arthur.

"With the boys, we didn't want them to worry. You know how Isaac can get." He wiped hair from her face, letting his knuckles brush against her cheek. Adeline sat up in the cot slowly, not wanting a repeat, and Arthur handed her the mug of tea. When she pulled a face, he gave a sad smile. 

"I know you don't like it, but it does help, doesn't it?" He asked. Adeline couldn't say it didn't so she grimaced again and took a few sips from the mug. 

"You finish that tea and then try to have a bowl of broth. And then you sleep." Miss Grimshaw said. 

"I just stood up too fast." Adeline tried to argue but Grimshaw shook her head and left without even listening. She hated the way Hosea was looking at her, pity. It was bad enough to make her want to spit. Her glare must have tipped him off and he stood up.

"Yes, but we're all worried about you. Humor us for a few days? If you're not feeling better by then, then you don't have to listen to us anymore, alright?" It was the best deal she was going to get. Arthur was perched right next to her, there was no way to escape. Adeline let out a frustrated sigh and nodded her head. 

"Fine." She huffed, sipping at the tea again. Arthur's brows unclenched a bit and he patted her knee. 

"Thank you, Lamb." 

By the time she'd finished the tea, Miss Grimshaw brought in a bowl of the broth and John let Isaac and Jesse back into the tent. They were sleepy, rubbing at their eyes and easy to corral to their bedrolls. Her stomach didn't roil as she ate the broth at least. John lingered near the tent entrance and when Arthur took the tray and empty bowl out, he sat on the bed beside her.

"Addy, I know you don't want me to bug you,"

"Right." She said, leveling her gaze at him. John swallowed, unsure of himself before throwing his arms around Adeline and holding her tight. He scented her, pressing his nose up under her jaw. "Oh, John. This," She returned the hug, burying her hands in his hair. "this isn't bugging me." 

*

Adeline had been barred from any heavy lifting. Not that she minded, too much, but the fact that everyone in the pack was telling her what to do made her mad. Miss Grimshaw started taking a hard line approach to her food and remedies which Adeline hated to admit was helping. Finally she was putting on weight like she should. But even as her ribs filled out, her stomach grew bigger. Jesse thought it was the funniest thing. He was actually the first one to feel the pups kick. 

"OH!" He gave a shriek, his hand was pressed above her belly button. "It moved!" Adeline couldn't help but laugh at him as he started jumping up and down in excitement. 

"They wanted to say hello." She said. She'd been feeling the kicks for a while now, mosting into her ribs and bladder. 

"Hello!" Jesse pressed the side of his face against her stomach, calling out. "I'm your big brother! I"m Jesse!" There was another kick, strong enough to move his hand. Jesse popped up and ran off, hollering for his daddies. 

She'd settled herself under an old oak at the edge of camp. It was a nice day out, a light breeze. In spite of her aching hips, it was nice to be sat outside. Almost the instant Jesse had disappeared around a tent, Isaac had come running. 

"Mama! Jesse said the babies kicked him!" He said, stumbling to the ground beside her. 

"He was talking to them, they just wanted to say hi." She tried to explain. Isaac patted her stomach, grinning. "You used to kick me all the time, when you were inside me." Taking his hand, she placed it where she knew the feet of one pup were. "You'd wake me up, kicking me." After a moment, a hard kick hit where his little hand was. "See, they're saying hi." Isaac laughed, beaming up at her. "What do you think they will be?"

"Um, a sister." He took a long minute to guess. 

"Yeah? You want a little sister?" She asked, laughing at his frantic nodding. "A little girl would be nice." From in camp, John's voice was calling for Isaac. The little boy perked up, looking back at the tents. 

"Your Daddy John's calling you." She told him. As she said it, John appeared around the corner of the girls wagon. 

"Isaac! You got reading lessons with Hosea!" He yelled out, striding across the grass. Isaac groaned and ran off, into camp. John stepped under the tree, leaning against the trunk beside her. 

"He bothering you?" John joked, glancing down at her. Adeline shook her head.

"No. He says they're going to be girls." She suggested, a hand rubbing against the swell of her stomach. John shifted behind her and the pop of excitement in him was impossible to ignore even if she wasn't looking for it. 

"He knew you were pregnant before we did. Maybe he's onto something." John said, keeping his voice even. "Hosea was talking about moving you to a den sooner rather than later." He broached the subject carefully, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "It'll be snowing here when you're due, and we didn't want to get snowed in. And the boys came early. And we all know you attract trouble like flies to honey."

"I don't want to be separated from you or Arthur." Adeline said quickly. John laughed, crossing his arms.

"No, seems like you get into trouble on your own. Pretty sure Arthur wants to tie you to him for the trip." He lowered himself to sit beside her. "Miss Grimshaw is also worried about you riding." 

"She would be." Adeline grumbled. "Half the reason I want to head out to the den is to get away from her." John elbowed her.

"You complain, but you're not puking all the time now." As he said it, he pulled out an apple and handed it to her. "Looking a lot better." 

"To avoid the Hunter patrols, we'll have to go through..." She ran through a mental map of the land and fell silent. Her brows furrowed as she took a bite of the apple. Luke had been a blessing to the pack, truly, with his knowledge of Hunters and their patrols. Adeline hadn't seen an actual hunter in years and never again would be too soon. 

"Your old town." John finished her sentence. "You okay with that?" Adeline took a long minute to think about it before nodding slowly, continuing to eat the apple. The idea of seeing the ghosts she'd left behind sent something of a chill through her spin. John leaned in to her and she relished his body heat. 

"Yeah, I think it'd be okay. Might be nice to see what it looks like now. You think people will recognize me?" She turned to look at him and John smiled at her, running a hand through her hair. It was thick now and she hardly ever put it up anymore.

"No, I don't." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You didn't smile so much back then." Adeline turned her head to meet his lips, feeling him grin against her mouth. 

“Daddy Arthur!” Isaac’s voice hollered through the camp. “Mama’s kissing Daddy John again!” He tattled and Adeline laughed as John groaned and pulled away from her. 

“Such a little snitch.” He grumbled. 

*

The wagon Miss Grimshaw set aside for Adeline was small, really just a buckboard with a cover up. But she had made a nice nest for her where Adeline could stretch out if she wanted and packed it with supplies. It had the feel of a mobile den and she found she didn’t hate it. 

“Now,” Miss Grimshaw held a hand out to help Adeline balance as she tried to climb into the back of the wagon. “I know your tendency to get into trouble at the most inopportune times so I made sure to back medical supplies in there too.” She waited as Adeline floundered, the back of the wagon just a little too high for the considerably less mobile Adeline to climb into. Behind her, she could hear Arthur laughing. It was a little too brash to be over anything except her.

“You look like a roly poly raccoon trying to climb up a tree.” He said, walking up. 

“I will snap your neck and not even care.” She snarled at him. Arthur’s face softened a bit as he reached to her waist and picked her up. 

“Yes, yes. And I’d deserve it.” He laughed as he set her in the back of the wagon. “Don’t go falling out, alright?” The tone in his voice turned serious for a moment and lines of tension pulled at the corner of his eyes. Adeline snorted at him and crawled to the nest of blankets at the front of the wagon. It was easy to settle, a couple of furs making the whole set up feel far more luxurious than it actually was. 

“As hard as it was getting in? I’m living in here until we get to Bessie’s.” Adeline said, still a little miffed she had to be picked up. Arthur’s face relaxed into an easy smile. 

“Alright, Lamb.” Looking over his shoulder, he called for the boys and the two little pups came running full speed across the barren campsite. Luke was chasing after them, laughing. Something in Adeline twinged in pleasure to see him laugh. When he’d first come to the pack, it’d been a long while before the young man had laughed. He’s eased into being someone more relaxed now that he had a family. 

“Into the wagon, boys.” Arthur said, reaching down to pick up Isaac and setting him in the buckboard. Luke picked up Jesse as well. 

“I want a pony!” Jesse complained, looking over to John tacking up Old Boy. Arthur laughed, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Soon enough, kid.” He pushed the tailgate up, pinning it closed before clapping a hand on Luke’s shoulder. 

“You ride up front with me. John’s got the horses.” Arthur said the last part to Adeline, cutting off any questions she had. It’d been a good bit since she’d been able to ride Ace and the gelding was acting up a bit as John tied him to a string with Buckshot.

“Sure he does.” She said skeptically. Arthur laughed at John fighting with the smaller horse. 

“Okay over there?” He called out, with no intention of actually helping his mate. 

“Addy! I hate your horse!” John called, finally muscling the horse into behaving as he led the two to the wagon and tied them to the back. “He’s a brat.”

“He just needs a good stretch of the legs.” She argued. Ace gave a wicker of a greeting when he saw her sitting in the wagon. Isaac sat at the back, offering treats to the two horses. 

“Well he’ll get it.” Arthur said. Hosea called out from the head of the caravan. The pack was ready to move out and antsy waiting on Adeline. The Alpha sprang into the driver’s seat and waited as Luke hauled himself up beside him before cracking the reins and setting out. John swung up onto Old Boy and followed along. Adeline watched as the old campsite receded into the trees. It was always a little sad to see a nice campsite go, but the promise of a good den and Bessie’s home cooking was a balm to ease the way. The rocking of the wagon soon had Adeline curled up, asleep on the pile of blankets. After a while, the boys curled up with her, napping along with their tired mother. 

*

To get to the pack’s den in New Austin, they had to travel through rocky foothills that Adeline’s old town was nestled in. The temperature dropped as they climbed a bit and the wagons slowed. Arthur drove their wagon just a little slower, looking over his shoulder at Adeline as she slept. He chuckled a bit at her snoring. Since she’d hit about halfway through the pregnancy she’d started snoring loudly. At least it was easy to tell when she was asleep. His attention was drawn to the front as Hosea came riding down the line of the caravan. 

"Man on the road says a bad winter storm is coming through." Hosea huffed, pulling his collar up. Wind was already picking up, slicing through thin shirts with ease. Arthur had laid his own coat over Adeline’s shoulders a while back. "Probably best to den up for it but if the whole pack walks into that town it's going to be suspicious. I think y’all should head in on your own. We'll ride ahead of the storm and you can bed down here in an actual room. The pack can move faster without you anyways." Arthur shifted in his seat, not really liking the idea of leaving the safety of the pack. But if he and John were with her, it couldn't be so bad could it? 

"I'll go with you," Luke piped up. "to help with the boys." Hosea looked over to the boy for a second then nodded.

"Not the worst idea.' He agreed then looked to Arthur for approval. 

“Sure,” He shrugged. The way the wind was whipping the trees about, he didn’t much want to be driving through it. Hosea gave a nod and turned Silver Dollar away without another word. Arthur turned the wagon down the road that split from the main way, towards Adeline’s old town. 

She had woken with a gentle nudge from Luke and watched from the back of the wagon as they rode slowly into town. John rode alongside the driver’s seat, throwing a cautious glance back every now and then. 

“Arthur, stop the wagon.” Adeline’s voice called out as the pass the churchyard. He called out to the team, pulling them to a stop before looking over his shoulder. Before he could as anything, Adeline was awkwardly slipping out of the back of the wagon and waddling quickly into the church yard. John dismounted and hurried after her. 

“Addy, what is it? We should be getting to the hotel!” He said, catching up to her as she stopped in front of a gravestone.

"Jesus, I don't like seeing that." John muttered as he read the name. He turned his head as if he couldn’t bear the sight of it. Adeline looked down at her own grave marker. 

"They must have thought I died in the fire." She said, her voice hushed. Beside her marker, there was one for her mother. 

_Stolen too soon_ It read under her name. Grace must have done that. She couldn’t think of anyone else who would even bother. 

Wind was blowing in and rain was on the air. If she looked off in the distance, black storm clouds were looming near. Arthur pressed close behind her, an arm slipping around her. 

“We should head to the hotel if we’re going to hunker down.” He suggested softly. Adeline gave a sigh. He was right, and John had stalked off a few paces away. Wildly uncomfortable with her grave, he was pacing a bit, waiting for her to finish. 

“Of course.” She said, turning from the churchyard. The empty graves would be there later. Pulling her coat tightly around, as much as her stomach would allow at least, she picked her steps carefully through the rocky soil as the two men skirted around the fence. Luke was waiting on the wagon, reins in hand, as they returned.

Adeline arched her back, feeling pops and pulls as she stretched. She’s spent a fair while in the wagon and needed a bit of a walk before settling down for the storm. Arthur grunted in disapproval but followed after her, leaving the wagon to Luke and John. 

Her feet moved automatically, without her really thinking. Muscle memory she didn’t know she still had carried her down the sidewalk until her feet stopped and she looked up to see where she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter today! Building up to things, as always.

Adeline stood in front of the old, familiar store. It looked just how she remembered it, how she'd left it three and a half years ago. It was still open, and despite a few changes in the inventory in the window, it looked exactly the same. Her old town looked much unchanged, which was unsurprising. It hadn't changed for any of her years living in it, why would it change after she left? She wondered who would be running it, now that she was long gone. Curiosity got the better of her and she stepped inside, the bell above the door giving the familiar jingle as her eyes drifted along the shelves. One hand pulled her heavy fur coat closer around her, as close as her stomach would allow at least, while the other drifted to a tin of meat. The fur, a bear Arthur had killed, rubbed thick against her cheeks. 

"I'll be with you in a second!" A clear voice rang out, as familiar as the bell hung above the door. Adeline's head snapped around to see Grace come hurrying out from the back room. The other woman clearly didn't recognize her and it took Adeline a minute to remember how she must look. Hair long and loose down her back, scars deep across her face, a good bit thicker than she had been. She must look nothing like her old self. Grace's eyes hung on her for a moment before a warm smile spread across her face.

"Goodness, you look a bit in a way to be out in such dreadful weather." Adeline followed her eyes to her large stomach and laughed. Her hand rubbed against the itchy stretch.

"I suppose so. I have a few weeks left yet and we're meeting up with family on the other side of the mountains. Just passing through." As she spoke, Grace’s face dropped into an annoyed expression.

“Adeline Johnson, if you think for one second I don’t know it’s you, well, I didn’t know you thought I was that big a fool.” She said suddenly, rushing around the counter to throw her arms around Adeline. “I’m so pleased to see you looking well.” 

“I saw my grave marker in the church yard, I thought everyone thought I was dead.” Adeline admitted, pulling back a bit to look her old friend in the eye.

“Well, I imagine most persons, upon an unusual death of a loved one, always have some nugget of hope it didn’t really happen.” Grace said, looking Adeline over. Her eyes strayed a little longer over the scars. “A little worse for wear but you look absolutely fat and happy.” Her fingers adjusted the coat around Adeline, rubbing in the thick fur. “Oh, is it something other than Johnson now? What was that man’s last name again? Morgan something or other, wasn’t? Or did you end up with that other one, with the black hair? I seem to remember they were both quite smitten with you.” Adeline jerked back a bit, surprised Grace had remembered all that. Then again, she had always had a mind for names and people. As Adeline struggled for a way to lie reasonably, Arthur came blustering into the store holding Jessie against him with one arm. The young boy was nestled against his neck, Arthur’s coat pulled up over his back.

“Lamb, it’s cold as hell out there, what are you doing that takes so long?” He asked, stomping cold out of his boots as he moved near the warm stove in the middle of the room. Grace smirked at Adeline, pleased with her guess. The face fell though, when John followed him closely, holding Isaac. 

“Catching up with an old friend.” When she looked back to Grace the woman was staring at her in disbelief. To Adeline’s surprise, her friend caught herself with lighting fast poise. 

“You must stay the night,” She began bustling about the shop, readying it to close. Arthur narrowed his eyes at Adeline as Grace brushed past him. She shrugged in response. No one could deny Grace when that woman started going. "It's far too miserable out there for you to be traveling with little ones and an expectant woman too." Her eyes cut Arthur to the quick as she began tidying up a small bit before turning the sign on the door to 'CLOSED'. "My home has plenty of room for everyone. I insist." Holding the door open, she waved the small group out of the shop.

“Grace, there’s six of us.” Adeline warned her, knowing that wouldn’t deter Grace in the slightest. "Your husband was never one for guests." Her friend pressed a hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her out of the store.

"Yes, well. Harrison's been dead a year and a half now. Don't expect he'd mind so much now." The casual ease she spoke of the demise of her husband said volumes to their former relationship. "In fact, you could say my home is a bit of a boarding house at this point." Adeline could only gape for words, Grace still ever so much a whirlwind. 

Luke was standing by the wagon, shivering against the strong wind and his too thin coat. Adeline made a mental note to get him new clothes when she had the time. When he looked up, his brows raised high as Grace skipped down the three steps to the road. 

"You with them too? My, Addy. You seemed to have gotten yourself a very large family very quickly." Grace smirked over her shoulder. Luke clearly had no idea what to do and mindlessly offered her his hand as she started to scale the side of the wagon. Once she was up in the seat, she picked up the reins. "Come on now, load up and I'll drive you to my home. We'll be snug and warm in no time." John shook his head, laughing. He climbed into the back of the wagon still holding Isaac. Arthur handed Jesse over before helping Adeline in. It was still embarrassing how much help she needed. As Arthur climbed in behind her the wagon started off, rocking side to side as the horses pulled it up the street. 

The old preacher's house was ablaze with light and a new sign out front read "Parson's Boarding House". Grace had wasted no time in overturning her husband's hermit like habits it seemed. She pulled the wagon to a stop and hopped down, shouting instructions to Luke over the wind. Arthur slipped from the wagon and helped Adeline down before taking Isaac from John. Grace quickly ushered them inside, calling out a welcome as she stepped inside.

"I was telling that boy of yours where to put the horses." Grace said, rubbing her hands together as she stepped into the parlor. 

"Luke's not 'our boy'." Adeline snapped, "He's a part of my family." Lord, that sounded awkward as she realized halfway through the sentence she couldn't say _pack_. "He's John and Arthur's nephew." It was rushed, but good enough. She'd have to pull Luke aside later and tell him to start calling the men 'Uncle' for a bit. Grace paused a moment, eyeing Adeline, but shrugged and returned her attention to the stove in the corner of the room.

"Either way, he's the only one with free hands. I've got a room you and your husband can share and a room the others can bunk in. Lucky you, I've only got one other border right now so I've got the space." She turned around and leaned to warm her rear. 

"Grace," Adeline stepped into the warm room, raising her cold hands to the stove. "What happened?" She wasn't sure if it was a sore subject or not. Grace heaved a sigh heavy enough to shake her shoulders before she glanced up to see Arthur and John still standing at the doorway. "Oh come in here and warm up, we don't want those little ones to catch cold, do we?" She waved them over and the two men moved stiffly across the room. 

"My husband, Harrison. You remember him, don't you? Never was one to socialize despite being a preacher." She rolled her eyes in old exasperation. "Well he was never a very _strong_ man," her eyes glanced briefly over Adeline's men. "he caught a fever and died. And without his income from the church I didn't want to lose my home so I did what I had to. After you went missing the shop just sat empty. No one could decide what to do with it." She leaned into Adeline a bit and whispered the next part. "People swear they saw your ghost that night, walking the streets with two hell hounds. No one wanted to touch that shop. You know, they didn't let Bobby's corpse into the church yard." She shook her head, a smug grin on her face. "Harrison wouldn't let them, said the man would bring ruination on the church." Her eyes darted between the two men. "But I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" 

"John saved me from the fire," Adeline looked away from her friend, it'd be easier to make a convincing lie if she didn't have to look her in the face so she stared at the stove. The flicker of fire inside was just visible through a few slits in the door. "Mother died and... and I didn't know what to do. They took me in, Grace. Saved my life." Grace's scrutinizing gaze softened as Adeline glanced back.

"Well, I'm glad for it. And glad Bobby got what was coming to him." She grinned over at the men. Luke walked in then, slapping his arms to ward off the cold. His dark curls were wet and plastered to his head. Grace hurried across the small room and pulled Luke over to the fire. 

"Goodness, let's dry that hair before you catch sick." She bustled off to find towels. 

"John's your uncle." Adeline whispered to him as he moved to huddle next to the stove. He gave a small nod to show he understood. 

"So this is your hometown, Addy?" Luke asked, his voice maybe a bit too loud. 

"It's nicer in better weather." Adeline felt as though the entire town looked like the setting to a ghost story right now. 

"That it is!" Grace called, hurrying back inside the parlor. She reached up, covering Luke's head with a towel and rubbing his hair vigorously. "Now, the two rooms are up the stairs. The two rooms on the landing. My other lodger, Mr. Volfshund is in the room at the end of the hallway."

Adeline couldn't see any difference in him, but suddenly Luke stank of fear. The scent made her stomach curl and she turned away from him to save her tongue the taste of vomit. John took a step back and Arthur flinched when the smell hit him. 

"He won't be bothered by us, will he?" Arthur was quick to ask, griping Isaac a little tighter. 

"Oh no, he's hardly ever here actually. Crashes for a few hours at night, but gone the rest of the time. Between you and me, I think he's a little peeved I won't let him bring that wretched mongrel into the house."

"He's got a dog?" Adeline asked carefully, tempering her voice to not shake. Grace hummed, pulling the towel from Luke's head and trying to straighten his hair with her fingers. 

"Awful beast, no manners at all. That monster is some kind of specialized hunting dog supposedly. A damn menace if you ask me, very badly trained. I put my foot down, simply would not let it in the house." She sighed, giving up on Luke's hair. "Suppose you're all terribly tired. Let's get you settled in your rooms." Turning away from the group, she began to lead them towards the stairs with a wave of her hand. 

At the top of the stairs was a landing with two rooms. A small table with flowers in a jug sat between the doors. When Adeline peered down the hallway she saw another room at the end. She couldn't scent another human in the house so she was quite certain Mr. Volfhund was out at the moment. Pray to the moon he stayed out. 

Grace unlocked the rooms with a key ring from her apron pocket. She held the door open to one room with a large bed dominating the space.

"You and your husband and the two little ones can stay in here," stepping lightly across the landing she unlocked the other door. "And the other two in here." The other room was a bit smaller with two single beds pressed against the far wall. Grace waited expectantly, eyes on the two grown men. Adeline finally realized what Grace was waiting for. Her eyes darted between Arthur and John for a moment. Arthur's mouth quirked up in the corner and he handed Isaac to John. 

"Welp, I think Luke and I are going to enjoy our own beds for the night." He said, slapping Luke on the shoulder and stepping into the room. Grace smiled wide as John floundered with the two sleeping boys. 

"I knew you were the husband, those two boys are just the spit and image of you. Anyone could tell you're the father." Grace moved to hand the keys to Adeline. "I'll run up some more blankets. Let me know if you need anything." The woman scurried down the stairs, leaving Adeline to take Jesse out of John's arms. The boy curled tight against her neck. Arthur had quickly turned away as Grace spoke, stepping into the room. It was easy to see his shoulder sag a bit at Grace's remark but there wasn't much to do about it now. 

Squashing down everything that needed to be discussed, Adeline turned back into the bedroom to put the boys down. They were quick to curl up to each other, like they always did, before Adeline pulled the covers up over their shoulders. With a brief kiss on each head, she turned back to John who was loitering in the doorway. Grace came bounding up the stairs, arms full of blankets that she gladly forced onto John. 

"Now, breakfast is at 7 and I expect to see you tomorrow, Adeline. You will have to tell me all about your harrowing adventure." Grace said with a wink before practically skipping down the stairs. John scoffed before tossing a blanket onto their bed. 

"Does that woman ever get tired?" He asked. Adeline shook her head and pulled the blankets away from him, walking into the other room. 

"Spill it, Luke." Adeline said, tossing blankets at him. John stayed in the doorway, leaning against the frame and keeping an eye out for anyone coming up the stairs or down the hall. Luke took a blanket and looked up at her, deeply afraid. 

"Volfhund is a Hunter." He said. "A bad one, or a good one I guess. Depending on how you look at it." 

"Enough to make you nearly wet yourself at the name." John snipped. Adeline cut her eyes at him before sighing and flopping down roughly into a chair by the mirror in the room. 

"We can't stay then, we have to leave as soon as the storm lifts." She sighed, tired to her bones. Resting her face in her hands she wished life were simpler. The cramps she was starting to get were telling her she'd overdone it today and needed to go to bed. 

"Lamb, we need to sleep. _YOU_ need to sleep." Arthur's hand rested, heavy on her shoulder. "His damned hound isn't allowed in the house so he won't sniff us out. We can stay until tomorrow at least."

"Does he know what you look like?" John asked, causing Luke to look up. The boy shook his head. 

"No, we hadn't ridden together. I've only heard things." The blanket was clinched in his hands, knuckled white. 

"What things?" Adeline asked from behind her hands. 

"My father, who _branded me_ said he would go too far." Luke said. That was enough to make her gut drop. "He uses a god damned wolf pelt as a saddle blanket, for God's sake. Even my father thought that was _too_ sadistic." 

"Jesus Christ." Adeline slid her hands up her face and combed her fingers through her hair. "We are leaving after breakfast tomorrow. Unless the wind is going to rip the skin from our bones, we are leaving." She stood up, her face stone. "I will not risk the lives of my children. I have to rip him apart with my bare hands, he will not lay a hand on them."

"Lamb, no, of course not." Arthur stood up, trying to keep her calm. "Go, go rest. We all need the sleep if we're going to head out early." Pulling her against his chest, he laid a kiss on the crown of her head. "Go, I'll enjoy a night without you stealing the covers." He smiled, trying to put her at ease but Adeline wasn't sure she would ever be at ease.

When she slipped into bed, Jesse pressed close against her and it was all she could do to not lose herself to worry. John reached over the boys to hold her hand, squeezing it tight.

"Addy, we've been in worse spots than this. Hell, we ain't even separated this time." His voice wasn't more than a whisper, scratchy and hoarse as always. "We're gonna be fine." In the darkness, after blowing out the lamp, she could almost believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are kinda shit right now, makes it hard to be creative. But I'm trying. We're all trying. Seem to have gotten some creativity back! Maybe I will finish this part sooner rather than later! (but if I were a betting man...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, shorter than I like but at least I'm getting them out, right?

Adeline slept fitfully, waking often with fear creeping around the edges of her mind. It was still dark outside when she finally gave up and climbed out of bed laboriously. When she pushed the thin curtain aside, it was clear to see the storm was still raging. Her hips ached from laying down too long, so she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and padded down the stairs. Maybe she could have a glass of water and settle herself.

At the bottom of the stairs, she paused. The scent of unwashed man carried from the parlor. Volfhund, then, had finally come in from the storm. She turned her gaze into the darkened room. No lamps were lit, the man was sitting in an overstuffed chair beside the fire, dim light from the stove casting flickering shadows against the wall.

"Hadn't realized the lady of the house had more lodgers." His voice was low, rough, _mean_. Adeline steeled herself. He couldn't know she was Wolf without his damn dog and Grace had seen the beast was kept outside. It was plain to see his bad manners, he hadn't taken his hat off. Muddy boots left a trail from the door to through the parlor and he was sitting in a nice chair with his wet coat still on. Even if she hadn't been Wolf, Adeline still would have hated him. His eyes glinted at her from underneath the brim of his hat, watching her closely. Smoke curled up from a pipe in his hand.

"She mentioned there was a lodger at the end of the hall," Adeline was impressed with the steadiness of her voice. "Mr. Volfhund?" She asked, feigning interest. He nodded, dropping his gaze. No longer feeling the intensity of his attention, she moved into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water from a pitcher on the counter. It was stale from sitting out all night but it was good enough to wet her throat. 

As she started walking past the parlor entrance towards the stairs, Mr. Volfhund caught her attention. Her heart was in her teeth as she paused and looked over at him. 

"How did you come to these lodgings, anyways?" He asked, head tilted to the side. Adeline briefly considered just ignoring him but that would probably attract too much attention. Adjusting the blanket around her shoulders, she stepped into the parlor. 

"I'm an old friend of Grace's. Was passing through and she offered me shelter for the night. Afraid the storm crept up on me." The warmth of the stove drew her in and she stayed out of arms reach as she neared it. Volfhund nodded, taking a drag from his pipe. 

"That your wagon out by the barn?" He asked, motioning with the pipe before blowing smoke upwards. Adeline nodded. "Bit well stocked to be just your lonesome. 'Sides, you seem to be in a state. Traveling alone?" 

"I'm traveling with family." Her words were clipped, terse. He was prying and she wanted to rip his throat out. But the blood would stain Grace's floor. Readjusting the blanket again, she pulled it over her stomach protectively. Volfhund nodded again, looking towards the stove. Satisfied she had spent a sufficient amount of time submitting to his inquiries, Adeline turned to leave. It was a struggle to keep from bounding up the stairs but she managed somehow. 

At the top of the landing, Arthur was standing in his doorway, watching her come up the stairs. One hand darted out from underneath her blanket to pull him along after her into the room with John. John was up, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting as Adeline pulled her other mate in with her and closed the door quietly. 

"Volfhund is here, he's downstairs." Her voice was hushed, but panic was fluttering her chest. Arthur's hand on the nape of her neck pulled her in close to his chest and she fought to settle her breathing. His scent was comforting and she was able to manage it after a moment. 

"Does he suspect?" John asked, standing close so they wouldn't be heard by the still sleeping twins. Adeline shook her head. 

"No, I don't believe so. But he will. John, he's sharp. He'll figure it out even without his damn dog." Her voice quavered and she could see his face twist into worry. They both moved close against her and the safety of their bodies helped. 

"Look, he's gotten in late. We'll leave before he wakes tomorrow." Arthur said, trying to sound reasonable. "We can be gone in seconds if we have to."

"I don't think I can sleep tonight." She admitted and Arthur's chest heaved with a sigh.

"Alright, Lamb. We'll get some rest and you can sleep in the wagon tomorrow. I can stay in here with you tonight." He offered. Adeline knew John would probably prefer it but it left worry in her. 

"No," She shook her head, "I don't want Luke by himself. Stay with him." Moving away from her men, she collapsed onto the edge of the bed. "It'll be fine. It's just one Hunter, right? We've killed more. _I've_ killed more than that." So why was she so worried this time? The pregnancy must be getting to her. Rubbing her eye with the heel of one hand, she sighed. 

"That's right!" John flopped next to her, pressing his nose to her neck to scent her. "We can take him and a worthless mutt." His arms squeezed her tightly. Arthur fidgeted, not wanting to leave her alone while she was worked up, but nodded before heading back to the other bedroom. John pulled Adeline down into the bed. The twins snuggled against her chest while John pressed to her back. Sandwiched in between warm bodies, she watched the sky shift to lighter tones as the sun rose. 

She could faintly hear the bustle of Grace in the kitchen before the light had fully bloomed into morning. Easing out of the tight grasp John had on her, Adeline pulled her boots on and headed downstairs as quietly as she could. The plump woman was moving about the kitchen in quick practiced motions, darting back and forth as she prepared a rather large breakfast. Guilt settled in Adeline's gut. She wanted to stay with her friend, she wanted to connect with her and share everything that had happened but she couldn't. She could only lie. 

"Addy!" Grace called out, a warm smile on her face. "Didn't figure you'd be the first up, weren't you always a late sleeper?" 

"Oh, the babies keep me up." Adeline sighed, rubbing her stomach. Grace cast her eyes down for a second before returning to a tray of biscuits. 

"You having twins again?" She asked, curious. 

"Already had one set, and this time it's even rougher." Her eyes ached from lack of sleep. Grace hummed a little tune as she worked. 

"Is John really your husband?" Grace asked suddenly, moving across the room to pump water into a pitcher. 

"It's more complicated than that." Adeline struggled to explain it without really saying anything. 

"You're a complicated person, Addy. I wouldn't expect less from you." She smiled again, pleased with herself. "They seem to be taking good care of you, though. Aside from the face." Adeline's hand reached up to the scars.

"Yeah, well that wasn't their fault." 

"As long as you're happy." Grace paused her frantic cooking to look her over again. "You look happy. Happier than I ever saw you here." The moment passed and she returned to her cooking. "I know you can't stay long, but I hope you'll come back to visit sometime. And bring those babies with you, darn it." She waved a ladle at Adeline, threatening her. 

"Wouldn't dream of leaving them behind." Adeline laughed, stepping forward to see if she could help. Grace shook her head without looking up, pushing her back. 

"No you don't, I'm almost done anyways." Brushing past her, Grace grabbed a cloth and pulled the biscuits out of the oven. "Sit down and let me feed you." 

"I've got to go check the wagon. We really do need to leave as soon as possible." Grace's smile faltered as she set the pan of biscuits down. 

"You'll stay for breakfast, at least?" She hoped. Adeline swallowed her dissent and nodded. 

"Of course! Think I can deal with those men if they haven't eaten?" She tried to joke but Grace could tell something was wrong. She could always tell when something was wrong. Damn that woman and her ease at reading people. 

"I can't let you hitch a wagon by yourself." Grace scoffed, untying her apron and laying it across the back of a chair. "I'll help." Adeline wanted to argue but Grace was already dragging her out the kitchen door to the barn behind the house. Wind was blowing hard still but the rain had dwindled to a chilly sprinkle by now. They made it to the barn without getting entirely drenched. 

The wagon horses had been unhitched from the buckboard but Luke hadn't taken the tack off. She was thankful of it, even if it wasn't great for the tired beasts. Ace was acting up in his stall, giving small hops of annoyance when Adeline didn't immediately go over to offer him attention. John and Arthur's horses were both still asleep.

"You have quite the entourage." Grace commented as she moved to grab of of the draft horses. 

"We were headed to meet more of the family." Adeline said, hands on the stall door when an angry growling came from behind her. Grace cringed, scowling as she turned around. 

"That damn dog." She snarled. Adeline turned with her. The beast was huge, close in size to John when he was in Wolf shape. The creature looked to be partially wolf itself, lip raised to show sharp teeth as it growled at Adeline. She wondered if she'd be able to snap its neck without Grace seeing.

"You should go back inside." Adeline said, planting her feet. Grace looked at her like she'd grown another head. 

"Are you absurd? That mongrel will rip you apart!" She protested. 

"I can handle a dog." Adeline reassured her. "It's me he's mad at. You go inside." Grace shook her head, absolutely refusing to listen.

"Mr. Volfhund will tie it up if I ask. Just let me go get him." That made Adeline's hand shoot out and grab Grace by the wrist. 

"If you do, I'm dead." Things were very quickly spiraling out of control and Adeline wasn't sure how far to push it before disregarding what Grace might see. She was an understanding woman, after all. 

"Bit late for that." The deep, merciless voice of Mr. Volfhund carried over the growls of his dog and the angry whinnies of Ace. Adeline looked over to see him carrying a long metal pipe over his shoulder. She pulled Grace behind her, keeping her friend out of his line of sight. 

"There's three adults. You want to have this fight?" She asked him, ready to kill _something_ to alreast drain off the anxiety she had. 

"You look familiar, have I tried to kill you before?" He asked. Adeline didn't move, face stony. Volfhund shrugged and made a quick click to his dog, who ran to his side still snarling at Adeline. "I knew there was something off about you last night. Guess my instincts are still good." He said a curt word in German and the dog was across the barn in two seconds, leaping at Adeline. She swatted the creature away, sending it yelping as it hit the side of a stall door. Shaking off the hit, it was back on her. It hit her hard enough to slam her back into a post and both fell to the ground. Grace was screaming and Adeline hoped her mates would be there soon. 

She sank claws into the ruff of the monster but only found fur and loose skin. Frustrated, she tried to kick it off but her hand slipped and the monster's jaws closed around her throat. Her air was cut off and with a shout from the Hunter, it stilled. Holding her against the ground with its teeth sinking into the skin of her throat. It was well trained, holding her tight enough to gasp for air but not kill her outright.

"What are the chances?" The Hunter laughed. She couldn't tell if she was bleeding or not, only that it was very hard to breathe. A boot stepped beside her face and she tried to look up at the man gloating over her. "What is it about this town and Wolves hiding out here?" He asked himself. Crouching beside her, she still couldn't see high enough to see his face. A hand dug into her hair, pressing her face harder into the ground. 

"If I call him off you, you going to behave?" He asked, not sounding like he really cared. Adeline gave a strangled grunt of agreement. Anything to get the dog off her throat. With a word in German, the dog let go and plastered itself against its master's leg. Air rushed into her lungs as Adeline sucked in. Sitting up, her hand strayed to her throat. Grace was plastered against the wall, eyes wide with fear and helplessness.

"She's not Wolf, let her go." Adeline said quickly, her eyes meeting Grace's. Volfhund was still crouched in front of her. He glanced up over her shoulder to Grace then back.

"Like I give a shit. She's thrown in with you lot, she's as good as." He pulled the iron pipe off his shoulder and Adeline's mouth drew tight as she watched it. 

"What about this town and Wolves?" She grasped for anything to delay him. Anything to buy her and Grace time while she tried to think of what to do, while she waited for Arthur and John. The Hunter settled on his heels, hefting the iron in his hand.

"Maybe ten, fifteen years ago I guess, found a Wolf here," The Hunter sneered. "Trying to hide among humans. But the dogs could pick up his stench even if he was trying to hide." He leaned in over Adeline, pleased with the rising fear in her face. The iron bar was pressed against the side of her head, searing the skin of her cheek and temple but she knew it would do her far more damage if he decided to swing it. She hissed in pain as the skin burned raw. "He whimpered when I killed him, skinned him alive, I did. Makes a great saddle pad for my horse." Horror flashed across her face as she started to have an inkling of what he was getting at. "You're his whelp, aren't you? You look like I remember him. Got the same eyes." The pleasure the Hunter was getting from her pain was obscene. "It's a family tradition then. Need a new blanket anyways. The old one's getting worn out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do so love ending a chapter on a cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happier with this length. Note, this isn't the last chapter. 
> 
> "But wait! There's more!"

The iron pipe burning her face was pulled away as furry bodies slammed together. Arthur, in Wolf shape, slammed into the mongrel dog. Twice as big as it, he was able to over power it. Volfhund turned his body, watching as his dog was thrown to the ground. Adeline took the momentary distraction to bunch up her leg and kick the Hunter in the gut as hard as she could. He fell back, skidding against the dirt floor. She wasted no time in slipping to Wolf and launching herself at him. 

Pain shattered through her as the iron pipe caught her in the middle. She collapsed around her stomach, slipping back to human. Cool hands, soft and small, wrapped around her arms and began pulling her away. 

"Addy," Grace's voice was small, whispered in her ear and the woman moved her against the wall, out of the way of the snarling mess that was rolling around the barn. A coat was thrown over her bare shoulders. "I don't know what's going on, but sweet Lord, _please_ tell me those wolves are with you." Even through the clenching pain from the pipe hit, Adeline was impressed with how quickly Grace managed to get a handle on things. John rushed into the barn, a black stream moving to held Arthur with the hound. The beast had him nearly pinned. 

"Heard tale of an Omega with two mates." Volfhund was on his feet again, pipe in one hand as he menaced towards the girls. Grace sucked in a breath and dragged Adeline after her, staying pressed against the barn walls. The horses were complaining loudly. Ace snorting in anger at the commotion, kicking at his stall walls. Banging reverberated around them, shaking the timbers. "Heard you've killed a lot of men, bitch. Glad I could stop you from whelping." He moved to pull his sawed off from the holster on his leg. Before he could level it, the stall door he was passing flung open. Volfhund was knocked aside, Ace shoving his way into the isle. He tossed his head, snorting and stomping in fury. Adeline and Grace watched in awe as the steed proceeded to turn his flank to the Hunter and kick him. Twice, the animal bounced it's hindquarters up and the second flinging hoof caught Volfhund in the head and he crumpled to the ground. 

"Get his gun." Adeline hissed at Grace. Her friend moved quickly, pulling the heavy weapon out of the Hunter's twitching hand. "Get the pipe away from him too." She hollered as a follow up. When Grace moved close to Adeline again, the Wolf flinched away from the pipe in her hand. "Don't let it touch me." Grace looked between the pipe and Adeline for a moment before flinging it out of the barn. Getting a hand under her arm, Grace pulled her to her feet though Adeline still bent nearly double with cramps. She kept her friend behind her, pressed against the barn wall as the two Wolves were finishing off the Hunter's dog. Ace paced about the barn for a moment, trotting out of the enclosure after a moment still tossing his head in agitation. 

Arthur dropped the hound from his teeth, blood splattered across his muzzle and soaking into his fur. The dog dropped, limp to the ground as the two men turned their attention to Adeline. Grace tightened her hold on Adeline, raising the shotgun up at the approaching Wolves. If she hadn't been so preoccupied, Adeline would have laughed at Grace thinking she could fire that monster one handed. 

Volfhund was still twitching on the ground, half his face caved in from Ace's well placed kick. John snarled when he moved, grabbing his throat between his teeth and ripping it open to speed the man on his way. Shaking his head and giving a quick sneeze to clear his nose of the scent, he slipped back to human. Grace gave a small cry of surprise, trying to swallow it.

"Grace, please. She's hurt." John said, trying to soothe the frazzled woman. Arthur shifted to human, a few steps behind. 

"At some point in time, later, I would like an explanation." Grace said, cautiously stepping aside and letting Arthur and John move to Adeline's side. 

"No, no, it's too early, no." Adeline whined. She knew what this was, remembered what it felt like now. Worry was rushing into her chest as she realized she was going into labor. "I'm going into labor. God, no." Her hands clutched her tightening belly. 

"Get her in the house, up in the big bed. I'll run for the midwife." Grace said, patting Arthur's shoulder. "Make her comfortable." She called out as she hurried down the path to the road, shotgun still in hand.

"Okay, Lamb." Arthur groaned as he picked her up. "John, run ahead and get things ready." Adeline curled against him, her fists closing tight as she tense through another cramp. John darted ahead, ducking into the back door. 

"Arthur, it's too soon." She moaned against his shoulder. 

"It'll work out, Lamb." He walked her inside. Adeline marveled at how calm he was, thankful for it. "We're with you. It’ll be okay.”

"Mama?" Jesse called out as they walked to the stairs. Luke was corralling the twins in the parlor as they passed. 

"Mama’s fine, Jesse." Arthur called out, turning round the banister as he ascended the steps. "Luke keep the boys down here for now."

Up at the landing, John had dressed and was standing in the bedroom door. He stepped aside as Arthur walked in, setting Adeline down gently. Stepping away from the bed, Arthur quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. 

"Talk to me, Lamb. What do I need to do? Can you still tell me?" He asked, looking her over as she struggled to stay calm. John shifted his weight foot to foot, worry plain on his face and rolling off him thick enough to taste. 

"Strip the sheets," Adeline moaned. "And help me with my chemise." It came out strained and huffing. "Get John to boil water on the stove and find clean linens." She forced herself to sit up and Arthur hurried to help her. John, who has been silent so far, ran off to do what was asked of him. Arthur paused a moment, eyes looking at the doorway his mate had been hanging in. The panic in John was getting worse. His attention was pulled back to Adeline though, as she cried out again.

Once she was as comfortable as he could make her, Arthur excused himself to see how John was coming along. His hurried steps thumped along the hardwood as he quickly stepped past the parlor. The kitchen was empty, a full pitcher of water sitting on the kitchen table.

"Luke! Stay up with Lamb until I get back." Arthur cursed, slamming the kitchen door behind him as he marched off to the barn. Once inside, he could see John pulling Old Boy out of his stall. 

"John! What the hell you doing?" He called, storming across the hay dusted floor. John flinched away as Arthur reached out to hold the bridle.

"I can't." John swallowed hard. "She's gonna die. I can't watch her die." His voice shook. Arthur watched him, the breath stolen from his lungs. "I won't, Arthur." John's hands were on the saddle but he wasn't moving yet. 

"John, I can't believe what I'm hearing." He scrambled for something to say. 

"You did this to her, Arthur." John's voice was harsh, cruel. "Those are _your_ pups in there killing her." He bit the words off and spat them out at Arthur's feet. It seemed to steel him and John heaved himself into the saddle, gripping the reins white knuckled. Arthur shook his head, trying to convince himself it was fear making John talk like this. His hand dug into John's calf, the other hand still holding Old Boy's bridle.

"So you're going to run? You're going to leave our pups behind, because you're _scared_?" John winced as Arthur's claws dug into his flesh. "What if she does die, John? You want to be gone when that happens? You think Lamb will ever forgive you for that? You're going to abandon your boys? The unborn pups too? You got a pack, John. You can't just turn your back on that." John wasn't looking at him, his head dipped forward, his hair hiding his eyes. His silence enraged Arthur and he sank both hands into John's shirt and threw him to the ground. 

"You're a god damned coward." He glowered down at his mate, John's face still hidden in his messy hair. 

"I know!" John shouted, kicking out at him. "I know and I hate it!" He sniffed, fight back tears. "But if I have to go in there and watch Addy die in that bed, I ain't going to make it another moon, Arthur." His voice cracked at the end and he gulped down air. Sighing, the anger in him left. It was clear the man was panicking. Yelling at him wouldn't do any good, just yet. Arthur moved to crouch over him, moving the hair from his face. 

"She'll pull through, alright?" He kept his hand resting against John's jaw, using his thumb to brush the wetness from his cheeks. "Remember when that Hunter shot her? She was laid up for a week with a gut infection." John gave a pained look at the memory. "She pulled through that, and that was when she was still just a human." After a moment, Arthur slipped his hand to the nape of John's neck, trying to reassure him. "She's gonna be trying her hardest, we gotta try our hardest. Now get up, wash your face and get back in there." John seemed to give up, pulling himself to his feet. "And if I hear you say another word about running off, I'll snap both your legs." A steady hand on his shoulder guided John back to the house. Arthur motioned towards the stove as he moved through the kitchen. 

In the parlor, Jesse and Isaac were sitting together on the fancy couch. Isaac looked up at his father as he passed. 

"Daddy Arthur," Isaac's small voice pulled him back sharp enough Arthur nearly tripped. "What's wrong?"

"Mama's having her babies is all, Isaac." Arthur took a breath to keep his voice steady. "Having babies is hard work. I'll have Luke take you out for a treat so you don't have to hear it." The twins looked unconvinced. "Everything's fine, boys." Arthur sighed, tired, and prayed it wasn't a lie before heading back up the stairs. 

Luke was helping Adeline drink a cup of water when Arthur stepped in. The boy met Arthur's tired gaze with his own. 

"Uh, take the boys out, Luke. Spend the day out, alright?" He didn't say what he was thinking and it was clear he didn't need to. Luke gave a swift nod of his head and darted out of the room. Arthur could hear the door downstairs open and close. A breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding rushed out. Not having to worry about the twins was one less thing to give him gray hairs. 

"How are you doing?" He asked, looking up to Adeline. She was sweating, her hair starting to plaster to her temples. Pulling a brush from their bag, he sat on the edge of the bed and began brushing her hair out of her face. 

"Feel like shit." She snarled, leaning into his touch. Once he had her hair in his hand, he braided it. Sloppy and quick, it was out of the way at least. John walked into the room, bundles of linen in his arm that he dumped in an empty chair. "Swear to god it wasn't this bad last time."

"Last time you were busy worrying about Flaco Hernandez killing your pups." John said, his tone flat. Adeline glared up at him, looking like she wanted to taste his blood. Before she could leap across the room, the sound of the door downstairs opened. The Wolves went silent as Grace stormed up the stairs, followed closely by an older woman. 

"What's going on?" The older woman said, pushing past Grace. 

"She got hit in the stomach and went into labor." Arthur said, sitting beside Adeline, letting her squeeze his hand as she bore down through a cramp. 

"She's had a pair of twins already, and she said it was twins this time." Grace said, moving to push John out of the room. "You two, out. Man's got no place in a birthing." Arthur didn't even think to argue as he was shoved out of the room and the door slammed in his face. 

"Arthur." John's voice threatened to start yelling. Arthur's face fell into a storm, grabbing John's arm and pulling him down the stairs. Down in the parlor, Arthur flung John into the sofa and stomped a path back and forth through the parlor. Neither man said anything. What felt like hours passed in silence, broken only by the cries of Adeline coming down from upstairs. After a long while, the cries stopped. 

“She feels so weak.” John said, the worry creasing his forehead. When he felt for her at the edges of himself, Arthur could feel how faint she was. Like a wilting flower. Arthur reached out, catching him by the back of his head and pulling his mate against his shoulder. 

“Lamb’ll be okay. She made it through the worst of it.” He tried to sound sure of himself but couldn't shake his worry. “Just needs a good rest.” As he spoke, the door upstairs opened and Grace came down the stairs with a tiny bundle in her arms. Both men snapped their attention to the bundle as she slowly descended the stairs. 

“The midwife's never seen a birth with three babies before.” Her eyes were wet with tears as she looked down at her arms. 

"Three babies?" John's voice squeaked and Grace nodded her head. Arthur felt his heart stop.

“The other two were boys, big and healthy but this one...” Arthur felt as if he drifted across the room to take the bundle from the woman. His hands dwarfed it and when he pulled the swaddling away he saw the tiniest newborn with a shock of white blonde hair still damp with afterbirth. Grace’s hands trembled as she fussed with the blanket a bit. “The others don’t even look like her, never heard any of anything like it.”

“Her?” Arthur’s voice sounded far away when he spoke, his eyes still trained on the infant in his hands. Grace nodded, swallowing. 

“It’s a little girl. We don’t think she’s going to make it, and well...” Grace was unsure of herself, wringing her hands and glancing over her shoulder. “It's hard for me to say, but with as delicate as Adeline is right now, it might be better if she didn’t know.” The words caught in her throat. "At least, not for a bit."

“She doesn’t know she had a little girl?” John asked, a hand on the small of Arthur’s back. Grace shook her head quickly.

“She’s not even awake right now.” Grace wrung her hands together, looking between the two men. John took a breath, looking at the infant and then past Grace. 

“I’m going to go watch over Adeline. Arthur,” He looked at his mate, eyes still trained on the baby girl. 

“Someone should be with the other babies.” Arthur said, his voice hollow. Grace looked worriedly at Arthur then to John. “Go.” He growled at the both of them, moving to sit down. Grace scuttled away, startled by the fierceness in Arthur’s tone. John was slower to move, but gave a small nod before pounding up the stairs.

Arthur was alone, the room silent as he looked down at the infant. The little girl. She wasn’t moving, and she was a purple color. Using his thumb, longer than the length of her head, he wiped the dampness away from her face and held her close, scenting her. She smelled more like him than either of his other pups. 

“Hey, little girl.” He held her close, tucking her tiny head against his shoulder. For a moment he wasn’t sure what to do, only what he wanted and it seemed like the right time to do just that. “Thanks for making it this far.” he whispered to her before pulling her back an inch so his eyes could focus on her tiny features, memorizing her face. She wasn’t chubby like Isaac and Jesse had been when they’d been born, but she wasn’t nearly as wrinkly as them either. Closing his eyes, he held her against his shoulder again. Tiny legs, thin and awkwardly skinny, didn’t even hang past the swell of his chest muscles. He just wanted the closeness to her. A sudden jerk of her body and she took a hiccoughing gasp. Arthur moved to rub his thumb against her back, moving roughly against her bare skin.

“If you can’t stay. If you're hurting and you just don't got it in you I,” His voice hitched and he swallowed it down. “I understand. I know it’s tough out here. But if you have it in you to keep pushing,” He took a breath and strained to feel if she was breathing under his hand. “You got two older brothers who are just so excited to meet you, and your Mama.” The thought of Adeline not even aware enough to know she had a daughter yet made his heart freeze up again. “She doesn’t have any daughters, she would love to have a little girl like you. And you got two daddies who would fight the devil himself for you.” She felt so frail in his hands. Like a fledgling bird plucked from the nest. “If you got it in you to fight for us,” He swallowed hard. “Please. Please fight.” He begged her, falling silent as his eyes went blurry, wanting nothing more than to keep her close against him. The infant gave another gasp and Arthur rested his palm against her back, feeling her heart beating like a hummingbird against her ribs. It gave him a little hope and he rubbed a soft circle with his calloused hand. When her chest raised under his palm Arthur nearly lept to his feet, keeping her pressed tight against him. Almost afraid to move her out of fear of changing whatever had made her breathe, he pulled her slowly off his shoulder. Holding her just in front of him so he could see her, he used one hand to press against her scrawny chest to feel her breathe. She sucked in another lungful of air, whining a bit and squirming against his touch. The blue tinge to her was starting to fade. Every time he moved his hand on her chest, she took a breath.

"Is that it? You just need some help?" He said, his voice cracking with laughter. Rubbing against her chest, the newborn kept breathing. When he pulled his hand back, she kept on sucking in air on her own. “Come on, little one,” He begged, lowering his head to touch her forehead. “You going to let those two boys in there show you up?” She jerked again in his hands and Arthur watched as she opened her eyes, bright blue eyes looking back at him. A laugh escaped him in surprise. She went still again, but this time her eyes were locked on his. 

“There you are, sweet girl.” He cooed to her, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. “You see me?” Her color was turning more pink and less purple. Squinting a bit in the sunlight from the window, the newborn wiggled a bit and started breathing harder, more regular. It felt like his chest was going to burst and he felt the tickle of tears rolling down his cheeks. “That’s it, sweetheart. That’s my girl. “Thank you, beautiful.” He scented her, trying to memorize her smell. 

Her squirming grew stronger until she tilted her head back and let out a fussy whine. It built up into an angry wail but all Arthur could do was laugh, holding the squalling infant up in front of him. He felt like dancing. The door to the bedroom was flung open and John stood on the landing.

“Arthur?” He called down, his voice cautious. Arthur stood up, still holding the infant in front of his face. 

“She decided to stay.” He said yelled, laughing. 

“Well, get her to Addy.” His mate urged and Arthur rested the infant against his shoulder as he picked up the discarded blanket. Arthur awkwardly wrapped the blanket around the baby. She quieted a bit once her head was on his shoulder, but she still complained in fussy little cries. John stood in the doorway, hand still on the knob. He watched in amazement as Arthur walked over, still cradling the infant against him. 

Inside the bedroom, Adeline was propped up on a mountain of pillows, limp and pale while swamped by blankets. She didn’t respond when Arthur walked in, even with the little girl in his arms crying. He glanced over at John who returned his worried look. Adeline had awoken at the smallest sound their first pups had made, the barest shuffle of their kicking feet and she would be up checking on them. A drawer from the chest of drawers had been pulled out and set on one side of the large bed. The old midwife was standing over the edge of the bed where the drawer was resting. Her eyes cut to Arthur and John as they walked in. She looked about ready to fight the both of them. As old as she was, Arthur was pretty sure she could take them.

“The two boys already got to nurse a bit.” Grace said, sitting on the edge of the bed holding Adeline's hand. Arthur followed her gaze to see two infants curled up tight against each other in the drawer. One was a deep tan while the other had a pale tone and a mop of black hair. They both seemed contentedly asleep in each other’s embrace. Grace watched to see Arthur’s reaction. He didn’t look at her, instead he stepped beside the bed. John moved to take the other side, pushing Grace out of the way. 

“Addy, hun, you haven’t met your daughter.” The words trembled on his lips as he tried to rouse her. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, placing the fussing child on Adeline’s chest. Tiny hands balled up and flailed against the still chest for a moment, the baby girl turning her head to root around for food. Suddenly Adeline shifted and she weakly tried to raise a hand, not getting it more than an inch or two off the bed. 

“Daughter?” Her voice was a whisper, hard to hear as she rasped it out. John took her hand and moved it to the newborn’s back. Adeline’s head lolled for a moment before she managed to look down at the baby. “I have a daughter?” When she spoke a second time her voice was a little stronger, loud enough to hear easily at least. At the sound of her mother’s voice, the little girl stilled her fussing and looked up. 

“She’s got Arthur’s eyes.” Adeline sighed, smiling. Again she tried to move her arms, failing as she weakly struggled. “Oh,” Her eyes turned to John then Arthur, “you got to help me feed her. I’m just, so...tired.” 

“I’ll help her, Arthur.” John offered, moving to adjust the infant against her breast. “Why don’t you check on the boys.” He nodded with his head to the pulled out drawer and Arthur looked back again, leaning over to get a good look at his new sons. The midwife scowled at him as he looked down at the infants. The difference in them was unmistakable and the old woman glared at Arthur.

"There going to be a problem?" She snarled at him. All he could do was smile and shake his head. 

"No ma'am." His voice was strong as he reached down to pick up one of the infants. The chunky little boy felt twice as heavy as the girl. When he looked over to the bed, Adeline was managing to hold her up to her breast. John leaned in, a hand on Adeline's shoulder to steady her. "Doesn't look like it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely fluff. Grade A, 100% Stay Puft Fluff.

The midwife left with a promise to return the next day to check on Adeline and the babies. Then Grace had fretted about, running off to neighbors to find three cradles. Once they were left alone, Adeline collapsed back into the pillows piled behind her. She seemed so much smaller and thinner surrounded by the fluff of the bed.

"I don't remember being this tired last time." She huffed. John moved to take the little girl from her arms, sitting down on a chair that had been brought up to the room. 

"You didn't have three pups last time." He said, slipping a finger into the tiny clenched fist and waving her arm around. A smile spread across his face without him noticing as the girl looked up at him, wide eyed. "God, they're just the same as yours, Arthur."

"Guess I'm not too old." He snipped, struggling to put a clean cloth on one of the boys. 

"Aw, we never really thought that." John rushed to soothe his temper, making faces at the little girl. 

"Arthur," Adeline's voice was small. He looked over his shoulder to catch her eyes, wet with tears that weren't falling, and tried to keep the pain off his face. "Arthur, I need you to go out to the barn." John looked up, brows knit together in worry to see her suddenly upset. Arthur moved to swaddle the boy and rest him on the bed beside Adeline. He scooted closer to her on the bed, trying to catch her words easily. 

"That _monster's_ horse, the saddle blanket..." She faltered over her words, choking back emotion. "Get me the saddle blanket." It was a confusing request for him, but clearly meant a lot to her.

"Alright, Lamb." He patted her hand, not wanting to let her get so upset. "Whatever you need." With a nod to John, he left the room. What on earth could have gotten her so worked up about a saddle blanket? She'd explain soon enough, he was sure. Then, when he went to the barn and found the Hunter's horse still saddled in a stall, he understood. 

A human would have thought it a strange saddle blanket, the pelt of a wolf. But for Arthur, even though it was old, and ill cared for, it was easy for him to tell it had once been a Wolf. The scent still clung to it and Arthur had to take a minute, stepping away and breathing through his nose to keep the bile down. What sick monster had the man been? His corpse and his dog still lay on the floor of the barn. Grumbling to himself, Arthur dragged the bodies into a stall and tossed a blanket over them. He'd have to come back out later and do something about them. 

After he had regained his composure and set his jaw, Arthut stepped into the stall and calmed the angry horse. It complained less after he undid the saddle and set it over the railing of the stall. Almost hesitant, his hands hovered over the pelt. The god damned head was still on it! The bastard had taken the time to stuff the head and sew glass eyes in. Silver colored. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered to whatever wolf the pelt had once been before pulling it off the horse and carefully folding it up. With one hand, he undid the bridal and pulled it off the horse, slinging it over the horn of the saddle before leaving. The pelt tucked neatly under his arm. Back in the house, he paused before entering the room.

"Did you get it?" Adeline's voice called out, still wet with emotion.

"I did, but it's going to upset you and I don't want that." He said back, lingering outside the door. 

"Arthur!" Her voice snapped, angry now. "Bring it here." He winced at her tone but walked in, the pelt in both arms. She held her arms out, trying to snatch it from his grasp as soon as he was in reach. 

"Addy, what is that?" John asked, repulsed as he finally realized what it was.

"I...I think it was my Pa." Her voice fell back into a shaky whisper and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"That doesn't make any sense." Morbid curiosity drove Arthur to scent it and there, under the heavy scent of horseflesh and leather was a different smell. "God, it does smells like you." he said, holding the pelt in his hands. Adeline couldn't keep her eyes off it. Soft grey markings running through brown fur. She pulled it from his hands, the fur slipping out of his fingers slowly as she took it. Her face was twisted up in pain as she looked at the fur. 

"How can your Pa have been a Wolf?" John asked, holding the little girl away from the macabre memento. Adeline shook her head as her eyes were caught by the pelt. 

"I don't know, but it is. He killed my Pa, he killed him and skinned." Her teeth set, tears escaped down her cheek as anger bloomed into her words. "If he wasn't already dead I'd rip him apart." The pelt wrinkled as her hands fisted around it. Arthur sighed, worried she was going to make herself sick over this.

"Lamb," He sat on the side of the bed, adjusting the sleeping boys as he did. "I'm gonna write the pack, and when they get here," Raising his eyes up to John, he searched for support from his mate. "we're gonna give your Pa a proper Wolf burial." John gave a strong nod to Arthur then shifted his attention to Adeline, who had looked up at Arthur almostly hopefully. 

"Yeah, a proper burial." John agreed. "It's the least we can do." The idea seemed to pacify Adeline a bit, her hands relaxed against the worn fur.

"There's so much to do and I can hardly sit up," she said bitterly. "Ace ran off, and Grace must have so many questions."

"Sweetheart," John moved closer, resting beside her on the bed. "you just gave birth to three pups, which I ain't even ever heard of. You were attacked by a Hunter. Give yourself a god damned day before you start trying to carry the world on your shoulders again. It'll still be there if you take a day off." Adeline gave a small laugh, wiping at her eyes.

"Don't curse in front of the babies." She said, half heartedly. The sound of the front door opening had both men on their feet, John still holding the infant girl. 

"Could I get some help?" Grace's voice called from the entrance and Arthur hurried out of the room. John sat back down, watching Adeline carefully fold the pelt up. 

"How about I wrap that up? Not sure I feel okay with it watching us." John said, offering the infant to Adeline. She didn't respond, but did take the baby. Once he scooped the folded pelt up, it seemed heavier than it should have. Folding it carefully and wrapping it in a blanket, he set it in a chair that he pushed into a corner. Adeline tried her best to stop thinking about it, managing to pull her attention to the three babies in bed with her. She actually laughed when she got a good look at the three babies, laid out side by side in the bed. Both boys were nearly twice the size of the little girl. 

“They were crowding you in there, weren’t they?” She had said, running her fingers through the mop of blonde hair on her. “Boys, that was very rude of you.” She couldn’t stop fussing over them, readjusting their blankets just so. As she tended to them, Arthur came stomping through the door with a cradle under his arm. He set it beside the bed and held out his arms. Adeline handed him the larger of the two boys to settle in. It was a larger cradle and both of the boys fit but Adeline wasn't ready to let the little girl fight for space with them. Grace walked into the room, heaving a breath having run around town looking for someone to donate a cradle. 

"Sorry I couldn't find more. Bit of short notice." She said, smoothing out her skirts. John stood up and offered her his chair. "Now, will you please explain what is going on?" Her voice was calm, controlled and she folded her hands neatly in her lap. Looking expectantly between the three other adults in the room she waited with a patient smile on her face. 

"I don't know how to explain it, Grace." Adeline said, resting the girl in her lap. "You saw what you saw, it's real." Grace's smile fell a bit and she looked out the nearby window.

"I saw enormous wolves turn into grown, naked men. I saw _you_ turn into a wolf and then back again." She said, trying to figure things out as she talked. "That man, Mr. Volfhund, he seemed to know what you are and felt that was reason enough to try and kill you." Adeline nodded, agreeing with her friend's assessment. "Were you always like this?"

"No, I didn't..." Adeline shook her head as she tried to think up the proper words. "I didn't change until after I left."

"So those stories of people seeing you walk the streets with hell hounds," Grace shifted in her seat to look at Arthur and John, "those were you two." She nodded her head, understanding in her voice. "Bit like a fairy tale, isn't?" Grace asked, her eyes turning back to Adeline. She stood suddenly, strangely quiet. 

"Grace," Adeline moved to reach out to her friend only for the woman to raise a hand to stop her. Without a word, Grace walked out of the room, leaving Adeline to dissolve into tears. John snarled under his breath and stormed after Grace while Arthur moved to try and comfort Adeline.

Grace had bustled into the kitchen, barely raising her eyes as John stomped in after her. 

"Listen, I get this is hard for a human to grasp but now is not the time to be acting like that to Addy." John struggled to keep from shouting. 

"You know, I used to be the only person who called her Addy?" Grace said without looking up from the stove. Her sudden topic change caught John off guard and he paused from his rant. "I think I was the only person who ever tried to be her friend and Lord, did she not appreciate the effort most of the time."

"Yeah, well..."

"I was so happy when you two showed up. She absolutely glowed after you started courting her. Never seen her so happy in her life." Grace sniffed a bit and John realized she was crying. He shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to do. "She was so unused to pleasant attention she didn't even realize what you were doing." She gave a small, wet laugh. "I didn't mean to upset her, it's just an odd thing to learn." Wiping at her face with her sleeve, she moved to the cupboards and pulled out a tray to set dishes on. "I'm glad she's found her family, I truly am. It's a strange thing, but I'm glad of it." 

"Well, then why are you crying?" John asked, bewildered by her behavior.

"Because, Mr. Wolf!" Grace slammed a cup down on the counter, making John flinch at the sudden sound. "I have spent the past three years being deathly upset about my friend. Thinking she died alone, never knowing love. Never getting to actually enjoy her life. And now, now I learn she's found a real family. A strong family that understands her in a way I never could, lord help me, though I tried." Her hands flexed as if she longed to slap him. "I am so damn happy for her and I am so damn scared for the life she lives now. Are there more men out there like Mr. Volfhund? More men that will want to kill her?"

"We ain't letting that happen," John tried to argue. Grace set her mouth in a thin line before turning back to the tray. 

"I see that much." She said. "But I can still be upset for it." Disappearing into her pantry, Grace returned with small things of food and began setting a plate. "And I didn't storm off because I was upset, not really. I just needed a moment to gather my thoughts and Addy needs food and water. She hasn't ate all day, fool girl wouldn't realize she was hungry until she set upon one of you for food." Moving back to the stove, John realized she had set a kettle to boil and was making tea. Tension loosened in his shoulders and he sighed. 

"Now," Grace's tone was sharp as she turned, the tray in her hands. "I have the corpse of a very nasty man and his mongrel dog in my barn. Would you be so kind as to discreetly dispose of it for me? I would not want his foul stench to upset my animals. And Addy's horse, that great spotted thing, got loose during the fight. I'm sure she'll be quite put out if he stays missing. You had best go find him."

"Yes ma'am." John said, ducking his head and pulling his hat off as Grace walked past him with the tray of food and tea. 

Up in the bedroom, Adeline was crying into Arthur's shoulder. Both startled when Grace walked in with a tray. Arthur looked ready to say something until Grace stepped in and set the tray down on the bed. 

"Please eat, Addy. You need your strength right now." Grace said, standing up straight and looking to Arthur. "And if either you or John have any injuries from that fight then I can see to them." 

"Ah, no. We're fine." He said. Adeline carefully began picking at the food on the plate. Biscuits saved from the morning, clotted cream and jam were spread out quite nicely on the tray. 

"Addy still has a burn mark on her face from that pipe. Is that because you're wolves?" Grace sat at the end of the bed, examining the two as Adeline ate. "A pipe can burn you? I had thought it was hot when it did that but then it was cold to the touch when I picked it up." 

"Iron," Arthur explained. "burns us bad. Like a poison, almost. But we heal fast." Grace nodded as he spoke, taking in any information given.

"Grace," Adeline's eyes were rimmed red from crying and exhaustion. 

"Addy, hush. I'm not upset by what you are. And I can certainly understand why you didn't tell me. Goodness, I probably wouldn't have believed you." She looked down at the cradle, the two boys squirming against each other, then bent down to pick one up. "You know, the midwife was certain your husband was going to be mad about these boys looking so different from him." A small laugh drifted out of her as she cooed down at the infant in her arms. "I suppose this is something altogether different." 

Luke didn't return with the boys until the sun was nearly setting and Arthur worried he'd been a bit too firm in his instructions. But the sigh of relief Luke let out when Arthur told him the babies had been born and everyone was alive was telling. John was at the bedroom doorway, ready to catch the twins as they ran up the stairs. 

"Now listen, you two!" He laughed as he tucked one up under each arm. "Your Mama's real tired and the babies are easy to break so no running in there and when we tell you it's time to leave, no fussing." They both hollered they understood but when he set them down Jesse and Isaac flew into the bedroom and crawled on top of their mother. She laughed, wrapping her arms around them to squeeze them tight. 

"Oh, my boys!" She cried out. "Did you have a fun day?"

"Luke let us swim!" Jesse said, pressing close to his mother. 

"Is that why you're so clean now?" She asked, trying to brush his hair from his eyes. Jesse nodded his head. Isaac climbed off the bed to look in the large cradle, his brother soon followed him. Both boys fell silent, peering down at the babies asleep in their swaddling. 

"Where's my sister?" Isaac asked and Adeline raised an eyebrow at his question. 

"Your Daddy Arthur has her. She's too little to be in the cradle with her brothers just yet." Isaac gave a nod, reaching into the cradle to run a small finger against the cheek of the darker twin. 

“Boys, your Mama’s tired, don’t wear her out.” Arthur’s voice boomed from the other room. “Come out here, Miss Grace has toys for you.” That got the little boys attention and after planting wet, messy kisses on Adeline’s cheeks, they climbed out of the bed and ran off. Arthur stepped in, just missing being run over by the children. He laughed as he watched them go. 

"Oh, Arthur. I'm fine." She swatted at him as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"No, you ain't. You're pale, and you're huffing like you climbed a mountain. The boys will be fine. Now, she's trying to nurse my beard so I think you should take her." He chuckled as he handed the infant off to Adeline. 

“I don’t think I should have any more pups.” Adeline said, wincing a bit as the baby latched on. 

“At this rate, you’d have four of them, in the middle of a gun fight and somehow a mountain lion would be the midwife.” John teased, walking in and closing the door behind him. "Grace is a wonder with those boys." 

"I keep telling you, if you set clear boundaries they're absolute angels." Adeline adjusted her hold and tried to relax as her little girl nursed. All three infants had taken to nursing straight away, Adeline had been thrilled to learn. One less thing to worry about.

"I talked with Luke, the boys are going to sleep in his room tonight. First night's always the roughest." Arthur adjusted his seat, leaning back. 

"I'll take first shift." John offered, leaning against the wall near the door. 

"You act like you ain't gonna put her down." Adeline laughed a little and Arthur snorted. 

"Damn right we ain't." He growled. "Babies get put down when they don't act a fool and breathe normal." Adeline looked down at the infant at her breast, brushing the wispy, white blonde hair from her face. 

“Got names yet?” John asked, drawing her eyes up to his. There were dark bags underneath her eyes and the lines at the corners were a little bit deeper, but she smiled. 

“I hadn’t thought of it this time, but,” She stalled her words, glancing down at the infant on Arthur’s broad shoulder. “I want to call her Mathilda.” A fondness crept into her smile. “It was my mother’s name.” 

“She brought me back.” Adeline said, suddenly serious for a moment. Arthur looked down at the nursing infant, snorting and squirming against the breast. “I swear I was going somewhere,” She was more confused than anything. The vague memory she had of waking up was hazy at best, and she struggled to grasp at it before it faded completely. “And she brought me back.” Her eyes shifted down the baby at her breast and she smiled. “I’m so glad she did.” John watched her, concerned but trying to relax. 

“We can come up with names too,” John offered, desperate to avoid the topic that was causing a panic to rise in him. Adeline wasn’t too sure of John’s ability to name things but nodded anyways, too exhausted to argue with him. Arthur wouldn’t let him pick a stupid name. Moving to the cradle, he picked up the darker twin and rested the boy against his shoulder. After a momentary shuffling, the baby fell back asleep with his face smooshed against John's neck. 

“What about Henry?” He said, angling the infant a bit so Adeline could get a good look at him. 

“That is, actually not so bad.” She said, surprised. John beamed down at the baby. 

“Hey there, Henry.” He smiled, then looked to Arthur. The older mate seemed surprised to be put on the spot, looking at the infant in John's arms. 

“That one looks a bit like Charles,” He said, making Adeline burst into laughter.

“A bit? He could be Charles’ clone.” She looked down at her baby, popping her off and switching sides. "Come on, you get to name the last one." Arthur shook his head. 

"You got to make this difficult for me, huh?” He teased and she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m a decently sure I’ve already done all the difficult work.” She snipped back. John laughed at him, trying to hide the chuckle by focusing on the young Henry. Arthur watched his mate laugh at him then smiled. Picking up the third infant, he gave an appraising glance at the small creature. 

“What about Jack?” He suggested, a side glance at John for a second. Adeline smirked but nodded. 

“Jack works. Hello, Jack.” She was silent a moment then looked towards the closed door. “You getting all this, Grace?” Both men looked to the door as it open and Grace stepped in, a bit sheepish. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you, but I thought maybe your family would want to know their names.” She smiled slyly as Adeline smirked. "I was about to write them a letter, John told me where to send it."

“Then tell them, newest family members; Mathilda, Henry and Jack.” Adeline said proudly.

*

It was late, Adeline had drifted off to sleep curled against John's side as he sat in bed beside her. She was waking up easy at every sound the babies made so both men were trying hard to keep them content so their mother could sleep. Mattie, as John was already calling her, was nestled against John’s neck and the man looked near tears with happiness over it. Neither man felt like setting the tiny thing down, preferring to keep her right against their chests where they could make sure she kept breathing. 

"I forgot how much they snuggle when they're little." He whispered over to Arthur. The older man had his hat tipped down and was slouched in his chair, pretending to be asleep. They both knew he didn't sleep for the first few days. His foot was on the corner of the rocker of the cradle, slowly rocking it back and forth to soothe the boys asleep. John turned his head and pressed a soft kiss against the infant's head. 

"Yeah, they're real sweet when they're little. Of course, then they get bigger and learn to talk." Arthur mumbled from underneath his hat. "Then start talking back."

"No," John drawled, "you ain't going to talk back, are you angel?" He cooed to the little girl. Arthur snorted.

"Have you met Lamb?" Arthur asked, half laughing. 

"We're in trouble, ain't we, Arthur?" John asked. 

"They outnumber us now, we're in a hell of a lot of trouble." Arthur said, keeping the steady rocking going with his foot. 

"No cussing in front of the babies." Adeline mumbled into John's side, squeezing him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to finish this part and it just keeps going. Hope you're not sick of it yet.


End file.
